The Diary of a Witch, Volume III
by fantasylover12001
Summary: Jubilee's third year brings change as her powers grow and start to go out of control, her friendship with Owen starts to change, and she meets an odd black dog. Like being 13 isn't hard enough.
1. Default Chapter

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME III

AUTHOR: fantasylover12001

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or the plot to Prisoner of Askaban. I also technically don't own the idea of Wild Magic though I did tweak it just a bit.

PROLOGUE: AUGUST, 1993

Sunday, August 1, 1993, Manor, Bedroom,

Church

They made me go to church. Hello, I'm a WITCH. A witch with high doubts as to whether or not God exists. I'm THIS close to being an atheist but not quite there yet. Do I seem the kind of girl who would like going to church? Even consider going to church? I mean, come on. Even Angela has given up trying to make me go. But apparently Giselle's parents expect everyone to go to church on Sundays. Never mind if, like Jessie, you aren't Catholic.

Because we only have one church in this town, and it's Catholic.

That sermon took THREE hours. Do you know what I could have done in three hours? Finish up that nasty essay Snape gave for summer homework. Finish up that book of poems by Walt Whitman that Jessie recommended to me that I'm actually enjoying. Which is a shock, because usually I have no patience for poetry. I could have found a ton more stuff more worthwhile then listening to some old dude preach to me about sin. It also didn't help that I found myself disagreeing with half the stuff he was saying.

Nothing against Catholics; religion is just not for me.

The sermon however, was not the worst part. Oh no. The worst part came after the sermon when I was thinking to myself, "Thank God that's over", turned around and came face to face with Alyssa Sloan and her mother. Neither of them have changed a bit. Alyssa was dressed in the trendiest of dresses with perfectly straight blonde hair pulled into a twist. Her mother was just the same, only dressed in a suit.

I can't believe I forgot that they always go to church. They always try to pass themselves off as being devout Catholics. Alyssa was always the perfect little church girl who always went to Sunday school, bake sales, and the like. Or that's how she tried to pass herself off as to the adults. Never mind that she looked down on anyone who didn't wear the latest trends, have the right parents, and hated it when she didn't get her way. Don't get me started on how much she sucked up to the teachers. She has a lot in common with Draco Malfoy now that I think about it.

As soon as she saw me, Alyssa sneered at me. "Where have YOU been, Johanson?"

I would like to say that I did not sneer back. I just answered calmly, "Boarding school."

Mrs. Sloan sniffed. "A detention facility, no doubt. I always knew you'd end up in one of those."

Angela came up behind me before I could say anything. Which is probably just as well, because what I was about to say to Mrs. Sloan wasn't very polite, or churchy. She put her hands on my shoulders and said, "Actually, Jubilee goes to a very private boarding school. Not many people know about it. You need an invitation to go there, it's so prestigious."

Then she led me away.

Go Angela.

Monday, August 2, Manor, Bedroom,

I just got my Hogwarts letter! Look:

_Dear Ms. Johanson,_

_Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!_

_As a third year, you have the privilege of visiting Hogsmeade on days that are allowed as long as you parent or guardian sign the enclosed permission slip. Be warned that this privilege may be revoked if necessary. _

_The term starts on September 1 as usual and the train will leave Platform nine and three quarters at exactly __eleven A.M._

_We hope you have a wonderful year!_

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

THIRD YEARS WILL REQUIRE:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_Unfogging__ the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky

_Latin for Beginners _by Lemony Snitchle

_Ancient Runes: The Complete Guide _by Mervin Sludge

_Intermediate Transfiguration_ by Alvar Numarian

TOOLS:

a standard Divination kit

Rune set

Latin dictionary

Rune dictionary

Tuesday, August 3, Manor, Outside,

Wow.

I've never seen the Manor look this cheerful outside of Christmas time. Grandfather relented (under pressure from Angela, of course) and let Gerard and Giselle have their rehearsal dinner party out here in the gardens. I've spend all day helping Jessie and Jacob decorate the place and it looks awesome if I do say so myself.

The rehearsal dinner is tomorrow night and all the guests will be there, including Grandfather who is staying long enough for the wedding on Saturday and then leaving Sunday morning for Washington D.C. because he has a possible company who is interesting in investing a store oversees or something like that. He'll be gone up until I leave. Typical.

I haven't heard much from my friends in the past few days but then they've been busy. Mandy is in Germany on a family reunion with her relatives who still live there. Owen's been helping his Mom and Shacklebolt tackle the new magic house his Mom bought in May because the flat she and Owen had been living in was a little too small for the three of them. Owen has finally come around to Shacklebolt and it's a good thing because he's pretty sure he's going to ask his Mom to marry him soon. Hannah is the only one who like me, has been sitting around, avoiding summer homework. Of course I've been helping with the wedding so I have an excuse for putting off that History of Magic essay.

Wednesday, August 4, Manor, Three Days Until the Wedding,

I finally got a chance to read the Daily Prophet today. I haven't looked at it, in about a week because of all the craziness. Both Giselle's, and Gerard's families are staying here so I've had to lock my door so none of them can see my room which pretty much shouts 'witch' what with the magic fern garden I have on my windowsill, the one Quidditch poster I have on my wall, my Nimbus 1900 leaning in the corner next to the Quaffle I finally broke down and bought sometime last year. Plus all the moving framed pictures of my friends, Gandalf, and the magic books on my shelf and in piles on the floor. I'm also pretty certain they'd wonder about the animals that frequently show up begging me to heal them and my wand that I leave on my night stand during the summer.

So I've had to tell Gandalf to not deliver the paper to me at breakfast like he usually does. He ended up leaving them in a pile on my desk. I was too tired by the end of the day to read them and as a result the pile grew. But I finally got to them all today and man, I've been totally missing out.

England lost the Quidditch World Cup (yet again) after losing to Canada. Canada later lost to Ireland and now they're in the playoffs for the cup. Some lady named Umbridge is trying to get stricter laws on werewolves that seem totally unfair to me but whatever, I'm not a politician. Also Arthur Weasley, Ron and Ginny Weasley's Dad, won some money from the Ministry of Magic. Cool, huh? The big news, however, is that someone actually escaped from Azkaban! Seriously!

His name is Sirius Black and he's a dark wizard who killed thirteen Muggles about twelve years ago. He used to be a big supporter of Lord Voldemort but as we all know, Harry Potter got rid of him. Apparently the night this happened Black went a little nuts and blew up a street. By the time the Aurors got there Black was just standing there laughing his head off.

Freaky. I hope they catch him soon, I don't like the idea of a nut job running around.

Thursday, August 5, Manor, Two Days Until the Wedding,

The dinner rehearsal went off without a hitch. Well, unless you count me having a clumsy moment at the party later on. I finally grow a few inches this summer and it makes me even more clumsy then usual. There's just no winning sometimes.

Friday, August 6, One More Day Until the Wedding,

Okay, people went a little present crazy here. I wear if I trip over one more package...I mean come on, they fill up the parlor for crying out loud. Just how many people do Gerard and Giselle know?

On the bright side I did get a letter from Mandy in Germany. I wish I could go to Germany for the summer but NO, I'm stuck here entertaining the flower girl Antonia who I seriously wish had a remote so I could use the mute button on her. Life is so unfair sometimes.

Anyway, here's Mandy's letter:

_Dear Jubilee,_

_Hi! How's the wedding going? Not going too crazy, I hope? Germany is great so far. My grandmother and grandfather own a bakery here in Rothenberg and the strudel they make is to die for! Before you ask, yes, I'm bringing some back for school. There are these plates they have that you can charm to keep food fresh._

_There's so much HISTORY here! You would have loved the art museum Mum, Dad, and I went too yesterday. They had...well, I don't really know what some of the stuff was called, I bet you would. I took pictures of the exhibits. You have gotten started on your summer homework, right? School does start in three and a half weeks, you know._

_WBS!_

_Mandy_

What was I doing yesterday? Listening to Giselle's Mom lecture me about my posture.

Like I don't get enough of that from Angela.

Saturday, August 7, Church, One Hour Before Wedding,

I'm in a dress.

Willingly.

True; for a formal dress this thing is not that bad and I don't have to wear heels with it. But still. It's a dress. Thank God I only have to wear it for a few more hours.

Wait...how long is the reception?

Later Saturday, August 7, Manor, Wedding Reception,

I just learned a valuable lesson. I totally suck at dancing. Poor Mr. Renoir. I hope his feet get better.

So Giselle, said yes and is now a Mrs. Something she swore to me when I first arrived here she'd never be. She had this thing about men being all pigs back then due to having the misfortune of dating a few guys that weren't the best guys in the world. Guess it's a good thing Gerard is as stubborn as she is or they might never have gotten together.

It's funny to think that I've sort of seen the whole thing happen. I was there way back when Gerard was trying to get Giselle to warm up to him. I saw him charm his way into her heart which sounds really sappy now that I write it out. Then I saw them shamelessly flirt with each other for about a year up until I left for Hogwarts.

Then Gerard finally asked her out after I left and the rest is history. Now here I am, on the floor, hiding from Antonia, and listening to corny love songs.

At least there's cake.

Monday, August 9, Manor, Kitchen,

Ugh.

Gerard and Giselle have left for their two week honeymoon in Hawaii and here I am starving to death because Giselle is the only one in this entire household who can cook a decent meal. How can that be? Am I the only one who finds this sad?

Angela can only make toast, eggs, anything microwaveable, and coffee. Jacob never learned to cook because when he was a kid, his Mom cooked for him, his wife cooked for him after that up until she died, and then Giselle cooked for him when he became a butler here. Jessie is a college student. Enough said. As for me, well my cooking hasn't improved since Mom tried to teach me that one time.

If I have another PB&J I'll scream.

Why couldn't Grandpa have hired a temporary cook? Oh wait, he's gone, why would he need to worry about everyone else not being able to cook. Plus, all of Giselle and Gerard's families are gone so we can't even ask them for help. Even if I was amazingly happy to see them go.

I'm going to starve. I just know it.

Wednesday, August 11, Manor, Bedroom,

Got a letter from Owen:

_Dear Jubilee,_

_How'd the wedding go? Didn't trip, I hope?_

_This house is nuts. Mum didn't realize that there were all these gnomes in the garden or that there was a doxy infestation in the basement. Also, a Devils Snare somehow ran wild in the back yard. It's bloody insane. _

_Speaking of insane, can you believe this Sirius Black stuff? Pretty crazy. The Ministry of Magic has been working day in and day out on finding him. The Auror department has especially been nuts and have been working Kingsley to the ground. He's come home from work exhausted. Mum says that happened to Dad a lot when he worked there too. Back before he died, anyway. _

_I just heard from Mandy, sounds like she's having a blast over in Germany and pigging out on strudel. Must be nice having adults around that can cook. Neither Mum, nor Kingsley can. I've been doing all the cooking around here._

_WBS,_

_Owen_

I think I just found a solution to my food problem!

Friday, August 13, Gardens,

Man, how does Gerard DO this?

I've been looking over the gardens for him and yeesh. Even with my Wild Magic it's time consuming. Oh well, it's a way to pass the time. Now that this wedding is out of the way it's been real boring here. I've actually finished all my summer homework. Yes, even my Potions essay and History of Magic essay.

At least now without the relatives around I can practice my Quidditch. Not just because Davies sent a letter to all the players on the house team threatening consequences if we didn't. I think he's been taking tips from Wood.

Monday, August 16, Kitchen

There's a new broomstick out!

My copy of Quidditch Weekley arrived this morning and they did a whole article on it. It's called the Firebolt. It's got an accelerator of 150 miles per hour, has an unbreakable Braking Charm, is made of ash, has hand picked birches for the broomtail, and so much more. Ireland International just put in an order for their whole team! But the price in on request so who knows HOW much they go for. My Nimbus 1900 was forty Galleons for crying out loud.

But it would be so awesome to fly one. Even if it was only for a little while.

Wednesday, August 18, Bedroom,

I've gotten letters from everyone asking me if I saw the Firebolt article. Terry and Max have been going on and on about what the three of us could do on one. We would be unstoppable and totally win the Quidditch Cup for Ravenclaw.

But we'll have to make do with my Nimbus, Terry's Cleansweep, and Max's Comet. I'm not trying to think about the fact that Malfoy's father could probably afford one and he's probably sucking up to dear old Dad as we speak so he can have one.

Sunday, August 22, Bedroom,

Gerard and Giselle are back!

Actual food!

YES!

Tuesday, August 24, Kitchen,

Giselle apparently learned a few Hawaiian dishes and bought a cookbook when she was there.

I'll let you know if this is a good thing, or bad thing.

Wednesday, August 25, Kitchen, After Dinner,

It's a bad thing.

Thank God school starts next week.

Monday, August 30, Leaky Cauldron, Dining Area,

It's good to be back in the wizard world where biting books aren't looked at twice. Yes, I wrote biting books; Hannah, Owen, and Terry had to get one at Flourish and Blotts for Care of Magical Creatures. There was a whole cage of them in the front window attacking each other when the four of us, plus Mandy, went to get our school books. The poor assistant looked ready to cry when they said they needed three.

I ran into Fred and George who are here with their family and asked how Egypt was. They said it was great, except their Mum wouldn't let them shut Percy into a pyramid when they were there. Apparently he's been getting on their nerves lately because he made Head Boy this year.

Dinner was delicious and Mandy gave us all the strudel she promised and she's right: it's AWESOME! Almost as good as Giselle's apple tarts.

Gotta go, Gandalf's impatiently shoving a letter at me. How'd I get stuck with such a crabby owl?

Tuesday, August 31, Leaky Cauldron, Guest Room 30,

I don't hear from Firenze all summer and NOW he writes? Look at this:

_Jubilee,_

_I hope you had a pleasant summer and that you are no longer cross with me. I also hope you will continue our lessons especially now that you are turning thirteen. This is a difficult year for most Wild Mages._

_I'll meet you at the usual spot this Saturday. I've enclosed the Camouflage Ring so you won't get into trouble. Good luck with your classes._

_Sincerely,_

_Firenze_

Okay, what did he mean that thirteen is a difficult year for Wild Mages? Adults. They just love to pul this sort of thing on you. Doesn't matter what species they are. I'm suddenly not looking forward to turning thirteen and it's Firenze's fault.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1: SEPTEMBER

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME III

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or any of the cannon characters or the plot to Prisoner of Azkaban.

CHAPTER 1: SEPTEMBER

Wednesday, September 1, Hogwarts, Great Hall, Right Before the Feast,

What the hell is the matter with the Ministry of Magic! They let DEMENTORS board the Hogwarts Express! Don't they know what those things DO? I'll tell you what they do: they make you relive the worst memories of your life over and over again. No wonder most of the prisoners of Azkaban are insane. If Black wasn't nuts before he went into prison, I'll bet he is now.

I had to see Mom and Dad DIE again. I hate the Ministry right now. Bunch of pompous idiots. Who elected them? That's what I want to know. I'm so sending a Howler to them. I'm going to curse at them too. A lot. I'm going to use every french curse word Gerard taught me when Angela wasn't around also. Because you know, being cursed in a different language sounds even worse then in English. It also gets the point across.

Then I'm going to figure out a spell to make THEM relive THEIR worst memories. See how they like reliving their parents' death. Stupid adults. You know if Dumbledore were in charge I bet this sort of thing wouldn't happen. People have told me that they wanted him to run for Minister of Magic but he declined. The only reason Fudge is even in office is because he was the only relatively smart one in the batch running. Which says a lot about the state of politics right there.

Oh, McGonagall's coming with the first years. Better look interested in the Sorting and not like I'm hearing Mom and Dad over and over again in my head.

This SUCKS.

Later Wednesday, September 1, Ravenclaw House, Dorm Room,

I'm sorry is Minister Fudge on something? It would explain a lot. Last year, he accused Hagrid of being the Heir of Slytherin which is one of the stupidest things I've ever heard. Considering I'm from California, land of stupid trends that get made; that's saying something. Now he's posting DEMENTORS around the entrances of Hogwarts because apparently Sirius Black is going to come over to the castle and murder all of us in our sleep.

Yeah, Black's really going to come in here; a place that has one of the most powerful wizards in the world and a staff full of powerful wizards and witches. Not to mention Harry Potter who, lets face it, is pretty strong. Well, if his aura is anything to go by; there's a lot of silver in it. Black might possibly be half crazy but he's not stupid. I think.

But we're going to have to deal with Dementors every time we go to Hogsmeade.

Have I mentioned this sucks?

There was actually some bright news at the Welcome Feast believe it or not.

First off, Hagrid is now the Care of Magical Creatures professor along with being the groundskeeper and keeper of keys. This totally explains the biting book assigned to the students. Secondly, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is someone I know! Remember Remus Lupin? The nice guy who showed Angela and I around Diagon Alley back in my first year? He's the new Defense teacher! He hasn't changed much from what I remember, though I think he has one or two more grey hairs then he did then...

But who cares. We finally have a DADA teacher who won't be annoying. Now whether or not he can teach remains to be seen. I'll just have to wait until DADA class to find out.

Thursday, September 2, Great Hall, Breakfast,

CLASS SCHEDULE:

MONDAY:

Charms: 9 AM-10:15AM

DADA: 10:30AM-11:45AM

Potions: 1PM-2:45PM(with Hufflepuff)

Latin: 3PM-4:15PM(all third years taking Latin)

TUESDAY:

Divination: 9AM-10:15AM(all third years)

Ancient Runes: 10:30AM-11:45AM(all third years)

Herbology: 1PM-2:15PM(with Slytherin)

History of Magic: 2:30-3:45PM(with Gryffindor)

WEDNESDAY:

Charms: same time as Mon.

DADA: same time as Mon.

Transfiguration: 1PM-2:45PM

Latin: same as Mon.

THURSDAY:

same as Tuesday but with Astronomy:11-12:15AM also

FRIDAY:

Charms: same as Mon/Tues.

DADA: same as Mon/Tues.

Potions: same as Mon.

Transfiguration: 3PM-4:45PM

Wow...classes are lot longer this year...

Later Thursday, September 2, Great Hall, Lunch,

My morning classes were very different from each other.

Divination is taught by a woman named Sibyll Trelawney who is kind of a cross between a very eccentric grandmother and a gypsy. Remember how I said Dumbledore is a loon? Trelawney makes him look like a Muggle.

Divination is taught in the North Tower which is one of the tallest towers in Hogwarts, next to the Astronomy Tower. The room is circular with a lot of round tables with a lot of armchairs and poufs. Sort of like a gypsy tent, only in an attic. When I was in there I couldn't help but be reminded of that scene in _Pride and Prejudice_ where Jane meets the crazy locked up wife. Not that Professor Trelawney's crazy; I think. I mean, she looks it, what with the gauzy shawl thing, those big goggle glasses, and all that jewelry. She also sort of sounds it when you hear her speak. Like when she introduced herself:

"Welcome to Divination. My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not of seen me before, I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

There, see what I mean? When she said this, Owen leaned over to me and whispered, "What's an Inner Eye?"

I shrugged and said, "No clue."

When no one said anything (because really, what could we say?), she continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts." I'm sorry, has this woman ever taken Potions? After that she went on to say that books wouldn't be much help if you didn't have the Inner Eye or whatever. Hermione Granger looked a little startled at this statement. I'm a little surprised she's taking Divination, it doesn't seem like her kind of thing. The book thing certainly explains why I'm the only Ravenclaw taking the class though.

Anyway, we're going to be starting the basics this year: tea leaf reading, palmistry, fire omens, and then the Crystal Ball. Though according to her we're supposed to be delayed around February because of a flu bug; I'll mark my calendar.

When she was done, she had us interpret tea leaves using this guide in our book. We had to drink it first though. I've never been a big fan of tea and don't get what the British see in the stuff. I've also never gotten the tea leaf reading practice as a whole. Anyway, Owen and I partnered up while Hannah partnered with Neville Longbottom who is as clumsy as ever. He broke two cups during the lesson. Not that I can say much, I've tripped twice today.

Just as we were half way through interpreting the cups when Trelawny started to read Potters cup and said he had the Grim. The Grim is a great big black dog that most wizards see as the omen of death. Personally I think it's a load of junk and find it hard to take Professor Trelawney seriously, but at least class promises to be very entertaining.

Ancient Runes seems like it's going to be kind of cool. Runes can be used as spells for people who have different types of magic like me. Firenze told me there are several runes useful to Wild Mages. We didn't really do much this lesson, just discussed what runes were. Next class we're going to go into the history of them. Owen is ecstatic because he says there are a lot of legends and stuff involving runes.

Sometimes Owen is very weird.

Friday, September 3, Great Hall, Breakfast,

That lousy Slytherin!

That sneaky, selfish little SNOT!

He's trying to get Hagrid fired! Because I'm sorry but Malfoy's arm is just fine. If Madam Pomfrey can mend my broken arm in less then half a day then she can mend a simple scratch which Granger told me is all he got when he was attacked. Really, it's his own fault too, because the idiot insulted the Hippogriff Hagrid showed the class. I talked to Buckbeak (the Hippogriff who attacked Malfoy) and asked him to show me his memory of the incident and really, if someone insulted ME like that, I'd attack him too. Besides, Hippogriffs are proud to begin with, insulting them just shows that you're dumb.

Personally, I say go Buckbeak. Remind me to bring him some steak next time we have it for dinner. Hippogriffs are fond of meat.

But of course Malfoy just isn't going to let this go. He's going to call his father and Malfoy senior is going to bring it up with the Ministry, I just know it.

The government here sucks; no wonder the Americans started their own country.

There was no DADA class today because apparently Professor Lupin was ill. Bet it was that leafy stuff on the table that none of the Ravenclaws dared to touch. Mandy kept insisting that it was spinach but I'm sorry, that stuff was MOVING! What were the House Elves thinking when they served us that?

Late Saturday, September 4, Dorm Room,

Okay, so all the documents on Wild Magic are really vague on what happens to Wild Mages when they turn thirteen. All they say is that my powers will flourish and test me or something like that. Firenze says he's going to try and contact one of the older Wild Mages in the world. One of them apparently has been here before and he met her, which is how he knows a bit about Wild Magic. Some of the books he's given me, he's gotten from her. I kind of wish he told me that some complete stranger knew I had wild magic but well, I guess it doesn't matter since she hasn't said anything to anyone else.

I hope he does get a hold of her. It would be cool to talk to another Wild Mage.

I'm also ready to start the training for shape-shifting since I finally got a hang of that rapid growth for plants thing thanks to practicing it over the summer. I didn't get into trouble for practicing it either. From what I can tell the Ministry of Magic can't track Wild Magic.

Shape-shifting sounds like fun. I'll be like an Animagus, only I'll be able to change into all types of animals, not just one. Plus I'll be able change just a part of me, like my ears or something, if I want too; but only after I get to be really good. We studied Animagi in Transfiguration class this week. Animagi are wizards that can change into an animal using magic. Did you know Professor McGonagall is one? She changes into a tabby cat. I wonder if I'll look like that when I change.

Monday, September 6, Great Hall, Lunch,

Well, we had DADA today, even though Professor Lupin looked a little pale during class as he started to go over Boggarts with us. I'll give him this though: he knows what he's doing. Finally, a competent DADA teacher; I was beginning to think there was no such thing. He's also kind of funny; he made a few jokes during class that were actually good.

He also recognized me too, because he gave a slight nod to me. Though he sort of raised an eyebrow at my turquoise and lavender colored bangs. But I'm kind of used to looks about my bangs. You know, now that I can see it, his aura is very interesting. It's blue and red which blend into a purplish color and then there's an orange and brown tint color. What's really interesting is that weird sparkle that is sort of a cross between amber and bronze that usually glitters around animals but...not exactly that. I've never seen anything like this on humans before. I wonder what it means?

Tuesday, September 7, Divination, Class,

The history of tea leaf reading. Wonderful. Just what I've always wanted to know. Oh jeez, she's looking this way, better take notes so she doesn't get suspicious:

TEA LEAF READING HISTORY:

Also known as tasseomancy.

Began in China by a witch named Shino Han around the sixth century.

Became popular around the sixteenth century as tea started to come to England and the States.

Also similar to oinomancy which is fortune telling using the sediment at the bottom of a wine cup. (Okay, people have weird hobbies)

Chinese and Indian are best for use.

The closer an image is to the rim of the cup, the sooner it will happen.

Wednesday, September 8, After DADA, Hallway Somewhere,

Oh, THAT was just fun. Yeah, I really wanted all of Ravenclaw House to know my biggest fear. Thank you, Professor Lupin, thank you very much. I'm starting to miss having incompetent teachers, at least they never embarrassed me, though I'm sure it wasn't his intention too

I'm sure he didn't bring that Boggart in knowing what my greatest fear was. Even I didn't know what my greatest fear were my parents. Or rather the ghosts of my parents being angry at me for surviving the car crash and not saving them. The Boggart turned into Mom and Dad when it was my turn to try the _Riddiculus _charm. They were just as I remember only they were glaring at me and yelling at me for not saving them too. I just sort of stood there as they said I was disgracing them by learning magic or whatever and finally just ran out of there.

So I'm a coward. Sue me. I'm not in Gryffindor; I can get away with it. I just had to get away from it. I couldn't even look at the class I just ran out of there. I'm not crying for the record. Really, I'm not. I just have something in my eye.

I'm NOT CRYING.

I'm not even fooling myself.

I HATE CRYING.

How am I going to face everyone at dinner?

Later Wednesday, September 8, Dorm Room,

You know the last time I cried was after Mom and Dad's funeral. I did it in my room when everyone was gone after the wake. I didn't cry when I saw the car crash because it all just happened so fast. I didn't cry during the funeral, I just sort of sat there, not really listening to everyone speak about how awesome Mom and Dad were. I didn't even bat an eyelash when I was told I would have to move to England because that was where my only relative lived. I just felt sort of numb then, like I was watching all these events unfold on TV. On the plane ride over here I just sort of thought to myself, Jubilee, Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted you to carry on like this. They would want you to smile, isn't that what Dad always said was the best medicine? So I decided no more crying over things I couldn't control and tried to move on and act like I would've if Mom and Dad were still alive.

It worked too. I wasn't miserable anymore, except around holidays and when the manor got lonely but that was only sometimes. I sort of pushed all the memories of the crash and what happened into the back of my mind.

Then this stupid Boggart happened.

I've stopped crying, thank God. It sort of helped that all the cats who were near came up and sat next to me, purring. Cat purring is the most comforting sound sometimes. So is bird chirping and waterfalls and all that stuff. It helped me feel better and I was able to stop crying before classes were dismissed. When I finished I came here and I haven't come out since. I just don't want to face anyone right now. Mandy can give me the assignment that is sure to be given in Latin and Transfiguration; I can sneak down to the kitchens with the Camouflage ring later on if I'm really hungry.

Thursday, September 9, Great Hall, Breakfast,

I feel like I have a big sign on my back that says 'girl who cried in hallway like a baby'.

I HATE this!

Mandy and Padma have been trying to cheer me up and Terry's been trying to distract me with Quidditch talk. But it's not working. All the Ravenclaws have been looking at me like I'm going to explode or something.

You'd think they'd never seen an orphan before. Hello, Harry Potter is an orphan, I don't see people walking on eggshells around HIM. Must be nice to be famous, then no one treats you any different.

Opps. I just glared at Potter when I wrote that and he SAW me glare at him. Of course he was confused because we've never met face to face and looked at me weird so I blinked and looked down. Now I feel stupid, it's not Potters' fault that I've had a crappy twelve hours or however long it's been since DADA.

Friday, September 10, After Potions, Before Transfiguration, Classroom,

HELLO!

Did Owen learn NOTHING from the last time he passed me a note in Potions Class! Apparently not, because he tried again today and got us both a big fat detention. I appreciate Owens concern about this Boggart thing, but really, I just want to forget it ever happened. But no, he wants to TALK about it. So he sends me a note in class.

MEN!

Besides, I'm fine now.

Everyone's forgotten about my Boggart thanks to Neville Longbottom. Remind me to give him a chocolate frog...Why are they talking about his Boggart? Here's the deal: Yesterday afternoon Gryffindor had to face the same Boggart we did. Neville's greatest fear just happens to be Professor Snape, which given the way he treats Neville, I totally understand. So Professor Lupin came up with the AWESOME idea of making Snape funny by telling Neville to dress him in his grandmother's cloths!

You know, despite the fiasco on Wednesday, I'm really starting to like Professor Lupin.

Sunday, September 12, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Continue to glare at Owen, despite the puppy dog looks he's giving.

2) Finish HoM, Transfiguration, and Charms essay

3) Finish Ancient Runes Translations

4) Practice Latin verbs, try not to sound like garbled speech

5) Questions at the end of ch. 1 and 2 in Divination book

6) Chapter questions on Red Cap part for DADA

7) Clean Gandalf's cage

8) Return library books

9) Read _Shape-Shifter: Magic of the Wild Mage _for Firenze, yell at him for adding to workload.

Friday, September 17, DADA Class,

My DADA notebook has been lost for a week. I wish I knew a charm or something that would help me find lost objects because the amount of time I spend looking for things I've lost is just ridiculous. Maybe it's in that hallway I cried in?

HOMEWORK: Read chapter on kappas. (Nice name)

Late Saturday, September 18, Dorm Room,

In order to shape-shift into animals I have to be able to meld my mind with an animal first. According to the book it's something called magical symbiosis. Why don't they just call it mind-melding and get it over with? The mind meld thing will let me see what an animal sees, smell what an animal smells, etc. For example: if I'm in the castle and meld my mind with Flick, this squirrel I know from the Forbidden Forest, I will be able to see the forest through her eyes. I will feel like I'm in a tree and that I'm really a squirrel. This will get my body to except animal shapes or something like that.

I tried it tonight with Gandalf and all I got was a major headache for my trouble. Not just because he snapped at me when I did it too, because the first few times I used too much magic for it and hurt his head. He flew off in a huff before I could apologize. I have a feeling I'll have to buy fudge owl treats to make it up to him if I want my mail delivered.

I tried it later on Flick also but had no success. Though SHE didn't complain to me at least.

Monday, September 20, DADA Class,

Still no notebook.

Oh notebook, oh notebook, wherefore art thou notebook?

HOMEWORK: Read _The Japanese Water Demon_ by Shizuku Hau and discuss the points made in the book on five feet of parchment. Due Friday.

Tuesday, September 21, Divination,

Owen, have you seen my DADA notebook?

_Blimey, you're still looking for that thing?_

Yup.

_Have you retraced your steps?_

Yes.

_Checked your dorm room?_

Yes. Three times.

_Checked your common room?_

Yes. Twice.

_The library?_

Yes. Madam Pince is starting to look at me suspiciously.

_She's Madam Pince. It's what she does._

True.

_Have you checked the DADA room?_

Yes. Professor Lupin is on the lookout for a sparkly blue notebook with Quidditch Stickers on it.

_Have you checked your bathroom?_

Y-WHY would it be in my bathroom?

_I don't know. I'm trying to think "Jubilee" here._

And thinking "Jubilee" brings up the bathroom! I think I'm insulted.

_Hey, you've left stuff in weirder places._

Really?

_Yes. You left your Remembrall at the statue of Barty the Grouchy once_.

That was a fluke.

_I found one of your sketch books under a courtyard bench one time_.

Still not sure how that got there...

_I've seen you tuck a quill behind your ear, forget about it, and then ask someone for a quill. Face it J, you give Luna Lovegood a run for her money._

HEY! I am NOT that bad!

_YET._

So I can assume you haven't seen it?

_Nope._

You could've just said that.

Thursday, September 23, History of Magic,

THE CASE OF THE DISAPPEARING NOTEBOOK

by Jubilee Johanson

_There once was a girl,_

_who had a notebook._

_Then she lost it and couldn't find it,_

_no matter where she looked._

_She searched high,_

_she searched low._

_She searched too,_

_she searched fro._

_Where oh where,_

_did it go?_

Saturday, September 25, Dorm Room,

Still no luck on the mind meld.

Ditto on the notebook

Gandalf is still mad at me despite the fudge owl treats. Though he is delivering mail at least.

Tuesday, September 27, Divination,

Guys, if you're sick of drinking tea, write down your name:

Jubilee Johanson

Owen Hollins

Hannah Abbot

Ernie MacMillan

Dean Thomas

Seamus Finnigan

Ron Weasley

Harry Potter

Neville Longbottom

Hermione Granger (Stop passing this thing around J, H.G.)

Well before Hermione got a hold of it, more then half the class signed it. That's very telling.

Wednesday, September 29, DADA Class,

I give up.

I admit defeat.

My notebook is lost forever in the land of lost items. Maybe when it's there it will meet some of my paintbrushes, my Donnas CD, and one half of dozens of pair of earrings and socks that I lose daily. I'm beginning to wonder if I have gremlins in my room...Anyway, ordered a new notebook this morning by mail to Parchment and Ink. Hopefully it'll arrive soon and I won't lose it this time.

HOMEWORK: Drawing of kappa. Label weak spots and parts of demon.


	3. Chapter 2: OCTOBER

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME III

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any cannon stuff from Harry Potter. Also all the Arithmacy info I got from The Sorceror's Companion, it is not my idea.

CHAPTER 2: OCTOBER

Friday, October 1, Great Hall, Breakfast,

My new DADA notebook just arrived, all sparkly and pretty. Now I just have to get new Quidditch stickers on it and it will be even better. Good thing Quidditch Weekley lets you order sets of stickers for one Knut. The important thing is now I can once again write notes in one place instead of my other class notebooks. Having DADA notes mixed in with Charms notes can get really confusing sometimes. I also have back up for in case I DO lose it again: a sticker on the front that says Property of Jubilee Johanson, Ravenclaw, Third year. That way someone can return it to me if they find it.

Saturday, October 2, Late Night, Dorm Room,

You ever get that feeling like you were being watched?

That's how I felt tonight during the lesson with Firenze. Not that I'm not used to it. A lot of times animals like to gather around to watch our lessons. I've heard some of them take bets on whether or not I'd be able to do something. It's oddly like the way me and my friends bet on Quidditch Matches but instead of money or candy or whatever, they bet stuff like the right to live in this tree or acorns, that sort of thing. I cost a squirrel named Trixie seven acorns when I couldn't get the mind meld tonight.

Hey, it's very creepy feeling like you're being watched, okay? I couldn't concentrate. I just felt it more strongly and it wasn't coming from any of the animals in the clearing it was like someone was hiding or...oh, this is making no sense. Let's just say I felt like being watched at the lesson and it creeped me out, okay?

Sunday, October 3, Library,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Potions and History of Magic essays.

2) Transfiguration equations at the end of ch. 2

3) Translation of paragraph written in Latin and rune tablet Professor gave

4) Tea leaf reading of four people. Write out interpretations.

5) Practice charms needed for quiz on Monday.

6) Practice mind-meld stuff

7) Return library books.

8) Talk to animals in forest. Ask if they've seen anyone weird looking in the Forbidden Forest.

Monday, October 4, Dorm Room,

Just had the first Quidditch House team meeting of the year and practices are going to start next Monday. YES! We didn't get much done because we all started to talk about the Firebolt and the fact that the Bulgarian team ordered seven for their team. This got us talking about this amazing seeker they have named Victor Krum. He's really young, almost our age! But he's fantastic; Bulgaria hasn't lost a game yet.

Finally Davies got fed up and said in a really fed up voice, "All right. Fine. The meeting is over because apparently we all have the attention span of gnats right now."

Men. They're so emotional.

Tuesday, October 5, Divination,

Hey Owen, why is Professor Trelawney crying?

_She saw the Grim in Potters cup again._

AGAIN! When will she give that a rest?

_Dunno. But it makes class very entertaining, don't you think?_

True.

Thursday, October 7, Great Hall, Dinner,

You know how Mandy's taking Arithmacy right now? Well for an assignment she had to analyze and interpret someone's name and she did mine. Basically how analyzing someone's name in Arithmacy is set up is like this: all letters are assigned a number from 1 to 9. For example A1, B2, C3, etc. when you get up to 9 you go back to one. You get three numbers for a person: the character number, which is your personality type. The heart number, which is your inner life, and the social number, which is the face you show to the world. My numbers are as follows for my name:

JUBILEE JOHANSON

1329355 16815165

My Character number: 7

My Heart number: 8

My Social number: 9

Here's Mandy's interpretation:

This person is perceptive, understanding, and bright. She also enjoys hard work and challenges and is also practical, ambitious, and committed to succeeding. She comes off as a very determined person who never gives up. She can be arrogant at times. Since the numbers 1 and 5 appear frequently in her name we can assume that she is at times very independent and prone to being a loner. She can also be quick-tempered and impatient.

EXCUSE ME! I am not arrogant! Do I look like Malfoy? I see the quick-tempered and the impatient part. But I am NOT ARROGANT.

Saturday, October 9, Forbidden Forest, After Lesson,

Now I feel a little stupid.

I went to my Wild Magic lesson as usual and once again, got the creepy feeling of being watched. Once again I couldn't concentrate and lost an owl a mouse. Firenze dismissed me early in disgust. Hey, it's not like I have much time to practice what with all the work teachers are giving us. It's going to get even worse when Quidditch practices kick in.

Anyway, I was walking back to the castle on my own when the feeling came back. Finally I turned around and shouted, "Okay, whoever you are. You better show yourself right now or I'm going to go kung fu on your ass when I do find you! Believe me, I can! My Dad taught me self-defense!"

Okay, truthfully, I can only do a minimal amount of Tai Kwon Doe and only because Dad insisted. I wasn't too interested in taking any karate classes when I was six to be honest. I had my heart set on Gymnastics lessons. I was going through this phase then where I wanted to go to the Olympics and win a gold medal. My rooms back then were plastered with pictures of famous gymnasts and the US Olympic Gymnastic team and I kept driving Mom crazy by doing all these cartwheels around the house and knocking stuff down as a result.

So I bluffed. So what? It's not like whoever was watching me knew that. Also apparently he or she didn't care because nothing happened. Well, except for the tree named Ari saying, "Really Jubilee! Such language." I guess I can always look at it this way: if there IS someone watching my lessons, they're probably very bored.

Sunday, October 10, Library,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish Charms essay

2) Practice Transfigurations needed for quiz on Friday

3) Study for Latin test on Wednesday

4) Study for Divination quiz on Thursday

5) Memorize potion #215 by Friday

6) Clean Gandalf's cage

7) Laundry

8) Return library books

9) Investigate stranger in the forest

Monday, October 11, Latin,

Okay, I like Latin. Really, it's a cool language. Annoying grammar stuff, but then English grammar doesn't really make sense either and I've been speaking it my whole life. But it does have some benefits. I could insult someone for instance and they wouldn't know it as Latin is rarely spoken anymore. Plus, I finally know what that saying on the Hogwarts crest means. _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandra _means never tickle a sleeping dragon.

The founders of Hogwarts had a very interesting sense of humor. You ought to read Salazar Slytherin's biography sometime.

See, I like Latin. But listening to Professor Veraldi speak it and trying to translate it in my head is just making this major headache even worse. I don't know where it came from. I was eating breakfast and debating with Mandy and Padma about whether or not Draco Malfoys hair color is real or dyed (I voted for dyed) when my head just started pounding. I figured, okay, it's just a headache, not surprising with all the work I've been doing and the mind-meld stuff, it'll just go away in awhile.

Why am I always wrong about stuff like this?

Later Monday, October 11, Dorm Room,

Playing Quidditch when your head feels like it's about to split open really sucks.

Wednesday, October 13, Charms,

I've taken three doses of Madam Pomfreys headache cure potion. WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?

This is bad.

Thursday, October 14, Divination,

Okay, the incense is not helping the aching skull.

Also, my body, betrayer that it is, has decided to join my head. My bones feel achy and I feel like throwing up. I swear to God I will not be able to stomach any tea so Professor Trelawney better not force any on me.

Friday, October 14, After Potions, Before Transfiguration,

This is sweet. Kind of annoying, but sweet:

_Jubilee, this is Owen and Hannah. For once please listen to us. YOU ARE SICK. You look about ready to fall over and slightly resemble a zombie. Please go to the infirmary after Potions. _

_PLEASE._

**For the record, Jubilee, I agree with them-Mandy**

I will go to the infirmary. But I can't skip Transfiguration today, there's a quiz. I'll go immediately after class. I'm also going to ignore that zombie crack...

Sunday, October 17, Infirmary,

I'm missing vital Quidditch practice here. I hope Madam Pomfrey realizes that. She's making me stay here for however long this...whatever goes on. She says she can't figure out what's wrong with me! I don't have Dragon pox (whatever that is) despite the symptoms and it's not the flu either. None of her potions are really working. I think she's starting to take that a little personally because she glared at me when her Cure All Flues potion didn't work.

For awhile she was beginning to wonder if all of this wasn't some trick but with a spell she could tell I wasn't using a magical aid to fake this. But then I threw up on her shoes. HAH! As if I would WANT to spend time in the infirmary.

This sucks.

I seem to be saying that a lot lately...

Monday, October 18, Infirmary,

I just threw up in front of Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and the Headmaster.

Someone please kill me now.

They had come to see Madam Pomfrey about something and just as they were talking to her I woke up from my nap, leaned over the (very uncomfortable) bed, and threw up into the waste basket Madam Pomfrey had put next to my bed because I seem to randomly throw up at any time. One time I threw up when she was checking my pulse, it kind of made me feel better about that nasty potion she made me drink earlier. God, I don't even want to know what was IN that thing.

Anyway, I looked up and there they were, four of the most intimidating people in Hogwarts watching me yak. Though I got to say they took it extremely well. Professor Snape grimaced a bit but then that's kind of what I'm used to him looking like. He gets that look whenever he comes to look at my potions.

Luckily, they didn't say much. Headmaster Dumbledore said he hoped I would get better soon but that was about it.

Thank God. My mortification at the fact that my professors saw me yak is quite enough thank you.

Tuesday, October 19, Infirmary,

ODE TO THE INFIRMARY AT HOGWARTS

by Jubilee Johanson

_Stone walls,_

_white beds,_

_this is the place,_

_I now lay to rest._

_Sterile rooms,_

_potions cabinets,_

_this is the place,_

_where I will find my doom._

_A portrait of a nurse,_

_Madam Pomfrey_

_muttering to herself,_

_this is the place_

_where I will lose myself._

I'M GOING INSANE!

Wednesday, October 20, Infirmary,

Hey, I didn't throw up once today!

Maybe I'm getting better!

I hope I'm better by November 6 because that's when the first game of the Quidditch season is. It's going to be Slytherin v.s. Gryffindor according to Terry. I so want to go and see Potter kick Malfoys ass in Quidditch because if anyone needs a ass-kicking right now, he does. Buckbeak is miserable because the Ministry made Hagrid tie him up to "protect everyone". Hagrid told me there's going to be a trial soon where they're going to decide what to do with him. This is why I hate politicians.

I shouldn't be in here that long, I mean really there's only so much of this place a girl can take before she goes stark raving mad and ends up in St. Mungos. It's just so freaking QUIET here. Madam Pomfrey won't let my friends visit because she's afraid this is some new virus that might affect everyone else so I'm in complete isolation. Mandy sent me my assignments via owl so I don't fall behind on schoolwork; I've been doing them out of sheer desperation for something to do.

Thursday, October 21, Infirmary,

Madam Pomfrey says if I don't throw up once today and tonight then I can leave tomorrow! I feel much better now. My headache is gone, my bones feel normal and I no longer have dizzy spells. So here's hoping I'll be able to get out in time for my thirteenth birthday!

Friday, October 22, My Birthday, NOT THE INFIRMARY!

I'M FREE!

I'M ACTUALLY IN MY OWN BED!

Not to mention I'm now officially thirteen and a teenager. Look out world.

Just kidding. Madam P released me this morning but said I'm to go directly to my dorms, not classes. I can return to class Monday but she wants me to take it easy this weekend. So I wrote Firenze and told him sorry, no lesson this weekend either. You know he sent me a bouquet of wild flowers from the forest on Tuesday? Wasn't that sweet?

Anyway, when I got to my dorm room there was a pile of presents in front of my door and on my bed from my friends and family. Mandy and Padma, with help from Hannah and Susan, made this banner that said 'happy birthday, Jubilee and welcome back!' My friends totally rock.

So I remember who to thank for what here's what I got:

FROM:

Angela: a pastel starter kit (I've never worked them before, looks like fun)

Giselle: Apple tarts (!), cookies, and other homemade goodies in a basket

Gerard: a Magic water pitcher for my plants. It's spelled so it never runs out of water.

Jacob: _Whuthering Heights _by Charlotte Bronte

Jessie: a CD that is really good, I'm listening to it right now.

Owen: a gift certificate to Flourish and Blots (yay!)

Mandy: a pretty hair clip since my hair has gotten slightly longer

Hannah: a small make-up kit (she's always trying to get me to care about my looks more)

Susan: cute earrings

Padma: a date book that will remind you if you've forgotten an appointment or when an assignment is due. Well...it's in pretty colors at least.

Terry: _Magical Paintings: The History of Wizard Art_

Anthony: set of sketch pencils

Justin: CD

Max: earrings shaped like paint brushes (do guys normally give girls earrings?)

Quidditch Team: an assortment of foods such as candy, brownies, and tarts.

Monday, October 25, Charms,

I'm actually happy to be back in classes.

Is that kind of pathetic?

Tuesday, October 26, Divination,

It's weird.

I don't feel sick anymore but kind of...buzzed.

Like there's something inside me that's just itching to used or let out. I feel restless. This is nothing out of the ordinary because hello, Divination, but I never feel like...this. Like I want to soar through the skies or run through the forest. I even want to take a dive into the lake even though I know its freezing.

What's going on with me?

Thursday, October 28, Ancient Runes,

I totally forgot it was a Hogsmeade weekend this Halloween. I've been too distracted what with being sick and then feeling weird after being sick. I'm positive this weirdness has to do with my magic I'm just not sure how.

I have a magic lesson with Firenze this weekend maybe he can tell me what's wrong.

If nothing else, Hogsmeade will cheer me up.

Saturday, October 30, Dorm Room,

Remember when I said Firenze was going to try and contact another Wild Mage?

Well, he succeeded and I just met her. Her name is Dianna Salini and she's from Italy. Or she was born there at least. She's in her late fifties and has long blonde hair streaked with grey and blue eyes. A few wrinkles here and there but otherwise she looked good for a over fifty person. She was very elegant looking too in her purple robes and all black under that. I felt severely underdressed in my brown cargo pants and blue and white tie-dye shirt under my school cloak. The converses with rainbow shoe laces didn't help matters either...

Anyway, she was pretty nice considering. She lectured me a bit about hiding my magic, saying the world needed to know there was a new Wild Mage. I told here I'd tell when I was good and ready. She frowned but left it alone.

According to her, what's happening to me is that my magic is readying my body for the shifting. The achiness and throwing up stuff were side effects. She said the same thing happened to her too about a week before her thirteenth birthday. Apparently it's a puberty thing for Wild Mages.

Oh what, regular puberty isn't bad enough?

So basically my whole body is rearranging itself. Lovely.

But it doesn't stop there. Oh no. If I get too mad, angry, or irritated I'll suddenly start to change!

Picture this: I'm in the Great Hall and Malfoy is spewing out his usual crap about Muggleborns. I start to feel irritated like I always do when this happens and then suddenly my nose starts to turn into a beak. Or my skin will start to sprout feathers. You get the idea. This will be going on for SIX WHOLE MONTHS!

God, I'm going to have to do so much more meditating.

Sunday, October 31, Halloween, Hogsmeade, the Three Broomsticks,

My friends will be here soon, we split up because we all wanted to see different things. We agreed to meet here in this restaurant in an hour. So I've got about twenty minutes.

Hogsmeade is AWESOME! It's one of the only entire magic villages in England and so is full of magic. We saw the Shrieking Shack which looks like it's going to topple if you blow at it. People say it's the most haunted place in England. Got to say though, it looked pretty empty to me. Then we hit Zonkos, this amazing magic joke shop where we ran into Fred and George Weasley. I stocked up on Dungbombs and Filibuster Fireworks when I was there. Then we went to Honeydukes which is the king of all candy stores! They had so much that we all bought selections of one type of candy so we'd have a good chance of sampling everything. They were also giving away these samples of new fudge they had, it was delicious. I bought a box of variety flavored Sugar Quills and Exploding Bon-Bons.

After that we split up. Owen headed to a potions supply place. Mandy, Padma, Susan, and Hannah went into this witches clothing store. Terry and Anthony made a beeline for the bookstore and I was about to join them when I saw a magic art supply store and said see ya. I'll go to the bookstore next time.

The store was FANTASTIC! There were art supplies of all kinds and there were magical art supplies like Magic Paint that has all these special effects and lets you create moving portraits like the ones in Hogwarts. There were these canvases that automatically became blank again if you asked, robes that repelled paint, no-drip brushes, an so much more! Sadly it was all way expensive. I was only able to get a new sketchbook with the money I had left over.

Oh, there's Susan. Guess she bailed on the clothing store early.

Later Sunday, October 31, Halloween, Hogwarts, Great Hall, 11PM,

There are Dementors posted at every entrance to Hogwarts. They go through Hogsmeade every night according to Madam Rosmerta, the lady who owns the Three Broomsticks and whom Owen, Terry, and Anthony went gaga over as if they'd never seen a female before.

Anyway, all these precautions the Ministry is taking and Black STILL GOT INTO THE CASTLE! Does this seem wrong to anyone else? Not only did he get into the castle, he attacked the portrait that guards Gryffindor House. Guess he didn't realize everyone would be at the feast or something.

Now all the students are in sleeping bags waiting as the teachers search the castle to make sure he isn't here.

You know, only in Hogwarts would there ever be a person trying to get back into the school they graduated from.

AUTHOR NOTES: PLEASE REVIEW! IT'S NOT THAT HARD! REALLY!


	4. Chapter 3: NOVEMBER

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME III

DISCLAIMER: I don't HP or the plot to Prisoner of Azkaban. I do however own this particular fic idea.

CHAPTER 3: NOVEMBER

Monday, November 1, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Do people even USE their brains anymore?

Everyone is talking about how Black got into Hogwarts and are coming up with all these crazy theories about how he got into the castle. Hannah swears he can turn into a flowering shrub because a few nights ago this bush moved when she walked past it.

I know the bush she's talking about and that's Eris. She likes to move a lot when people move past her to freak them out. It's like this big game to her because she's irritated that most humans don't seem to realize that plants have their own personalities and feelings or something like that. I've tried to explain to her that most people didn't know, because they couldn't hear the plants converse and she sort of sniffed and said, "Well, maybe if they actually paid attention to us once in awhile and tried really hard, they could."

Plants are very difficult to argue with. I'm going to have to talk to her about the shaking thing and ask her to cool it for awhile or at least until this whole Sirius Black thing blows over. The sad part about all of this is that Hannah's theory is the saner of the theories. Don't get me started on the crap Ernie MacMillan has come up with.

Tuesday, November 2, Before History of Magic, HoM Classroom,

It's started.

During Divination I was nearly falling asleep listening to Trelawney prattle on about death omens when FEATHERS GREW OUT OF MY HAND!

I'm serious! It was like a freaking horror movie. Of course it had to happen right in Divination class where I sit in between Hannah and Owen who thankfully didn't see it as they were too busy dozing off. Remind me to let Owen know he drools. I just sort of looked down at my doodle of Trelawney and saw these crow like feathers start to emerge from my hand.

I panicked, which seemed to make more feathers appear, and frantically shoved my hand off the table onto my lap and out of sight. I'm lucky no one saw it. At least I think no one saw it...no one's said anything if they did.

I tried to calm myself down and did the breathing in and out thing Firenze taught me to do. Dianna told me it helps to be really calm when this starts to happen, apparently the more you panic the more you start to change. I spent the rest of the lesson breathing evenly and willing the feathers to go away and lo and behold, they did!

So hopefully the rest of this so called "magical puberty" thing will go as easily. I have a feeling it will worse before it gets better. But then I'm usually wrong when I try to predict stuff so maybe I'm wrong about this too! I can hope.

Wednesday, November 3, Before Breakfast, Dorm Room,

Oh, wonderful; I swear this is a conspiracy.

This morning I officially "became a woman". At least that's what Angela called it when she started to give me THE TALK this summer before the wedding chaos. God, was that an uncomfortable situation. Especially considering I pretty much knew all about this stuff as I live in a girls dorm with older girls. Let me tell you, you share a common room with fourteen to eighteen year olds, you hear stuff.

If I ever have kids with whoever I get married too I'm never going to have THE TALK with them. I'm going to give them books that explain the hard stuff. If they have questions after that I'll answer them and tell them that if they must have sex, to please do it when they are of age and do it safely, but other then that I'll let them figure it out on their own and save us both the mortification of having to discuss sex.

What gets me is that Mandy and Padma are acting like this is a GOOD thing. They only know because I had to borrow a pad from Mandy and Padma was in the hallway when I asked. I'm sorry but how is this a GOOD thing? I have cramps and feel weird. How come men don't have to deal with this sort of thing? Seems damn unfair if you ask me.

Whoever created humans was so a male because do they have to deal with this sort of thing? No. Well, they have a puberty thing but it's not as extreme as it is for girls. Life is so unfair sometimes.

Thursday, November 4, Great Hall, Dinner,

Oh PLEASE.

The Slytherin House team has some nerve. They're saying they can't play because supposedly Malfoy's arm is still injured. What a load of bull. Malfoy's arm was mended a long time ago, he's just faking it so he can get attention and get Hagrid fired. The REAL reason they don't want to play this weekend is because of all the pouring rain that is so thick you can barely see in front of you. So now Gryffindor is going up against Hufflepuff.

What a bunch of wimps. Slytherin, I mean, not Hufflepuff.

Friday, November 5, Before Transfiguration, Transfiguration Classroom,

Geez, what crawled up Snape's ass?

Not only did I have to deal with him in Potions today, but I had him for DADA also because Lupin is ill. This is the second time he's been ill within two months. Sure gets ill a lot.

DADA class was awful. Instead of starting on Hinkypunks like Lupin had planned, Snape had us move ahead (to the END of the book, where does this sound familiar...) to werewolves. Not only that, but Snape took whatever chance he could to insult Professor Lupin's teaching methods which really ticked me off. For the record, counting to ten when you're ticked doesn't work.

So of course my legs started to get scales when I got angry. That's right, fish scales were on my legs. It was like that one movie my Mom dragged me to see that had Tom Hanks in it. You know, the one with the mermaid girl, I think it was called Splash...Anyway; I spent the rest of the lesson trying to hide my legs and get rid of the scales. This was not easy with Snape in the classroom because he always makes students tense, but I managed it.

Barely.

Saturday, November 6, Dorm Room,

I don't believe it.

Gryffindor lost. TO HUFFLEPUFF. It's like the Chudley Cannons suddenly going on a winning streak; completely and totally unexpected. Hell, even the Hufflepuff team left the pitch with slightly stunned looks on their faces.

Now to be fair to Gryffindor it wasn't completely their fault that they lost. There were lots of circumstances. For one there was the pouring down rain. I almost didn't go but Davies makes the whole team show up to games so we can study moves and plays. He gives a big lecture about team commitment and loyalty if you don't show up to a game as we all found out when Terry skipped a game last year because he had to study for a test. So I went, only because it wasn't worth the hassle I would've gotten if I hadn't gone.

Mandy and Padma declared I was nuts and stayed at the castle so I sat with the team and Owen, Justin, Hannah, and Susan who came to support their house. We dressed in our cloaks and carried umbrellas and covered ourselves with all sorts of repelling charms for protection against the rain. Gryffindor was actually winning by the time Diggory and Potter spotted the Snitch and started to race after it. I also think Potter would've caught it if DEMENTORS HADN'T SHOWN UP.

Yes, that's right, DEMENTORS showed up at the QUIDDITCH GAME! Thank you, Minister Fudge. They'll stay away from the students my ass.

I didn't really catch what happened next because I started to hear my parents again when they arrived and I sort of closed my eyes and tried to block out the sound of the memory of the crash. Owen told me on the way back to the castle that one of the Dementors got a hold of Potter and he passed out and started to fall off his broom. Dumbledore shouted some spell that slowed his fall.

But not before Diggory caught the Snitch. He tried to get Hooch to agree to a rematch because of the Dementors (he hadn't realized what had happened to Potter). So Hufflepuff won the game. On a default, but they won. It's kind of a bummer that Potter's Nimbus 2000 was blown into the Whomping Willow and trashed. That was a NICE broom. Had I not been busy with my own bad memory I would have tried to stop Whomp from destroying it.

Remind me to work on Whomp's aggressive hitting disorder thing. I wonder if there are such things as plant psychologists.

Sunday, November 7, Great Hall, Breakfast,

It's over! Huzzah! No more monthly period for twenty-eight days!

I just told Mandy and Padma it stopped when I got to the table and Mandy breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Good, because it really makes you crabby." Looking over my entries for the past few days I have to say that she's right.

Terry was there when Mandy said that though and he looked at the two of us in confusion and asked, "What makes Jubilee crabby?"

I kicked Mandy under the table before she could say anything and I said, "Nothing. It's girl stuff, Terry."

He wrinkled his nose when I said that. "In that case, I don't want to know."

Boys; they're so predictable sometimes.

Monday, November 8, DADA,

Lupin is back! No more Snape!

It's a good thing too because I didn't bother to do that two roll of parchment essay he assigned. I figured he wasn't the DADA professor so he didn't have the right to assign long essays. Especially not when I have a load of other homework that I all ready need to do. Fred and George were not kidding about them piling on the work in your third year.

Thursday, November 11, Before Ancient Runes, Ancients Runes Classroom,

Owen's being observant again.

People don't seem to realize that he gets this way, they disregard him because he's a Hufflepuff but Owen is actually very smart and perceptive. I'm sure the hat had a hell of a time deciding whether to put him in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. But he values loyalty and hard work more then knowing stuff. Mandy tried to get him to take Arithmacy with her since he's good at math but he kind of wrinkled his nose and said, "Just because I'm good at math doesn't mean I like it. I'll take electives I'm actually interested in, thanks."

How do I know he's being observant? Look at these notes he passed me in Divination:

_Jubilee, what's wrong?_

What? Nothing.

_Don't lie. You've been acting weird lately._

Huh? No I haven't!

_Yes, you have. You never speak up in class anymore. You keep breathing weird and closing your eyes._

I don't know what you're talking about. I have spoken up in class. Just not classes that you have with me.

_Not according to Mandy and Padma_.

Oh, so you three have been discussing my habits lately behind my back? Thanks.

_That's another thing; you get irritated way too easily lately._

I'm thirteen, it happens. Now leave me alone, I'm trying to concentrate on what Trelawney's saying.

_There, you see? Since when do you try to concentrate in Divination?_

Owen, I mean this in the nicest way possible: LEAVE ME ALONE.

_Fine. _

Damn powers. They keep acting up in Potions because I get irritated at Snape and Divination sometimes because I get irritated when Trelawney predicts another doom and gloom prediction. Sometimes it even happens when I get bored and don't pay attention to things. It's happened about ten times this week so far. I've randomly sprouted feathers, scales, fur and I'm positive my finger started to turn into a talon yesterday in the Great Hall.

If I don't watch it, Owen's going to figure out I'm this weird witch who can turn shape-shift into animals (though not yet) and all this other stuff.

Saturday, November 13, Dorm Room,

Remember that feeling I had of being watched? Well I was being watched, but not by a human, by a dog. A very large, grim-like, black dog. A dog is living in the Forbidden Forest. Willingly. There are so many weird things with that statement I don't know where to begin.

How did I find this out? Well, I was on my way back to the castle after the lesson with Firenze (still no luck on shape-shifting, just major headache from trying to will my body to change) and I got the feeling of being watched again. I decided then and there that I had enough of this so put on my Camouflage Ring so whoever it was wouldn't see me and made the sounds of footsteps to make them think I had left but stayed where I was.

A little while later the dog came out of the bushes cautiously and jumped a mile high when I took off my ring and shouted, "CAUGHT YOU!" Serves him right for spying on me, which is what I told him when he stared at me in surprise.

After getting over the shock of being discovered he said grudgingly (after I pestered him a few times) that his name was Padfoot. You know, he's kind of weird for a dog. Most dogs I know have very little on their minds and what they do have on their minds consists of the following: food, playing, food, mating, food, and when they're going to get their next meal. They don't usually plan for the future or even have a sense of what the future is. The truth is most animals are like that. Their minds aren't as organized as humans.

Now some animals vary from others. I've discovered animals who live around wizards or magical places like Hogwarts tend to be smarter then most animals who live in the wild away from humans or live among Muggles. Padfoot's mind is a lot smarter then most dogs. He had worries about something that I couldn't understand and he actually pushed me out of his mind when I entered it slowly. Most animals can hardly tell when I'm in there which is why I usually ask for permission first.

But Padfoot could tell and practically shoved me out of his mind before I could even ask. A little rude if you ask me, but I guess I can understand not wanting a human in my head. He was sort of suspicious of me so I think he hasn't had much contact with humans and those he has had contact with didn't treat him very well. He seemed to like me better though when I said I would bring some chicken for him next week. When in doubt, bribe animals with food and they'll like you.

At least it's Padfoot who was watching me. For a crazy minute there I thought it might be Sirius Black. But Firenze says none of the centaurs have seen him here and if they did then they would've contacted Dumbledore who apparently asked them to keep a look out.

Sunday, November 14, Great Hall, Breakfast,

1) Practice mind-meld and meditate more often to hopefully better control Wild Magic.

2) Finish Ancient Runes and HoM essay.

3) Transfiguration equations at the end of ch. 4 in Intermediate Transfiguration.

4) Biography on famous seer for divination, due Tues.

5) Look up spells used to defeat hinkypunks for practice quiz on Monday.

6) Laundry.

7) Clean Gandalf's cage.

Wednesday, November 17, Dorm Room,

I don't believe it. I have CAT EARS.

CAT EARS.

Not because of a spell like a normal person. Oh no, I got these ears thanks to my Wild Magic, annoying thing that it is. I was practicing the mind-meld stuff this evening and went into the mind of this cat named Crookshanks who belongs to Hermione Granger. I wonder if she realizes he's part Kneazle...

Anyway, I asked him if I could practice on him and he said sure, he was bored anyway. So I mind-melded with him and looked at his surroundings through his eyes. It just so happened that at the time he was in the Gryffindor common room, at least that's where I'm assuming he was since all of them were there and there was a lot of red and gold in the room.

You know, compared to the Raveclaws, their common room is NICE. Not that ours completely sucks. I mean come on, we get an entire corridor to ourselves. We also have a fireplace like Gryffindor has and a way bigger staircase at the end of the corridor that splits into two with one leading to the girls side and one leading to the boys side. Plus we all get our own rooms, whereas according to Crookshanks, Hermione has to share her room with Parvatie Patil and Lavender Brown. God, the giggling she must put up with...

Not to mention we get reference books in our common room along with several rows of study tables lining up and down. But compared to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw's common room just seems so...uninteresting. Most of what happens down there are study groups and during finals time you get yelled at if you so much as sneeze. This is why I go up to my own room to study because I can't study without music. Thank God for Magic Phones, best ten Galleons I ever spent. I especially like the part where you don't have to put batteries in it like a Muggle CD player.

In Gryffindor, people were playing Exploding Snap, Wizards Chess, and just genuinely having fun. In the Ravenclaw common room they don't allow loud games because it could distract the people studying. Okay, back to the cat ears explanation:

I looked around the common room for awhile, watched Weasley trounce Potter in Wizards Chess (he's surprisingly very good at that game) and then left Crookshanks mind. I went to go pull on my pjs when I looked in the mirror and shrieked because on top of my head were two large cat ears. I shrieked loud enough to wake Gandalf from his snooze which is saying something because he can sleep through a hurricane if you let him. It's a good thing there are silence charms on my walls. I learned them solely for the purpose of putting them on my walls to block out Lisa Turpin's annoying pop music. I really wish she'd use Magic Phones instead of listening to the Wizards Wireless she has.

The worst part is, I can't get rid of these stupid ears! I know it has something to do with my magic but I can't figure out how to use my magic to get rid of them. I've tried picturing them vanish with no success, I've tried using charms on them with no luck, and everything else.

My only hope is that they disappear over night because there is no way I'm going to class tomorrow with cat ears. Not unless I find some sort of hat to hide them.

Thursday Morning, November 18, Dorm Room,

My cat ears are gone!

YES!

Saturday, November 20, Dorm Room,

Firenze told me that the car ears are a natural magical side effects. How cat ears on a human can be considered natural is beyond me but whatever. He's also apparently right because he had me mind meld with a squirrel name Quick and I am now spouting a large squirrel tail on my butt.

No, I'm not kidding, though I wish I was.

I met up with Padfoot after the lesson and he just sort of gawked at my tail. I'm pretty sure I heard him snickering when I left. I fail to see what is so funny about me having a squirrel tail.

The worst part? It's close to 11PM and it still isn't gone!

How am I supposed to sleep with a tail sticking out of my butt?

Sunday, November 21, Great Hall, Way too Early,

Mandy is cruel for waking me up this early.

Doesn't she know I spent half of last night trying to ignore the huge tail? Well, no, she doesn't. This is why I tried not to yell at her for waking me up at 7AM on a SUNDAY! I thought Sunday was supposed to be the day of rest. Apparently not if you're Mandy Brocklehurst.

I know this Latin test we have on Monday is important but so is my beauty sleep.

Monday, November 22, After Quidditch Practice, Common Room,

Not even Davies is letting me take a nap. Especially since this Saturday is our first game of the season and we're up against Hufflepuff. He's drilling our team in plays, if I didn't know any better I'd say he and Wood switched minds or something. He won't even stop after practice; the only reason he's quiet now is because Maria, Chang, and I threw pillows at him to get him to shut up.

Man, my back is sore. I think I did a wrong turn on my Nimbus this after noon. Or it could be a backlash from that god awful Latin exam this afternoon.

Thursday, November 25, Library,

WOOD is helping out with strategies! Is hat even allowed! He says he wants us to win because that means Gryffindor will have another chance at the Cup. After this game though, we're on our own. The entire team is sworn to secrecy and apparently none of the Gryffindor Quidditch team members know about this.

So I guess this isn't technically allowed.

Oh well, if will get Davies off our backs...

Saturday, November 27, Common Room, Ravenclaw Celebration Party,

WE WON!

YES!

It's all thanks to the brilliance of us Chasers too. Okay, so Davies blocked all but two shots and that extra 150 points Chang earned us by catching the Snitch helped. But Terry, Max, and I earned 100 points beforehand so the final score was 250 to 20.

We trounced them.

I love Quidditch.


	5. Chapter 4: DECEMBER

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME III

DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP or the plot to PoA. I just own this particular idea and plot, also Jubilee, Owen and any other OCs I come up with.

CHAPTER 4: DECEMBER

Wednesday, December 1, Latin,

TOP 5 PLACES I WOULD RATHER BE:

1) The beach. Any beach. Particularly in California. God I miss the beach.

2) In a forest, laying on my back, just listening to the sounds of nature.

3) My room. In bed. Sleeping.

4) In a tree finishing up _The Phantom of the Opera_ which is REALLY GOOD despite the sad ending.

5) ANYWHERE BUT HERE!

Thursday, December 2, Library,

How is Granger doing it?

She is not only taking Latin but Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Divination, Ancient Runes, and Arithmacy! Add those to her core classes and she's taking THIRTEEN COURSES! I'm having enough trouble just taking ten. She's insane, I tell you. How is she getting to all the classes? I know for a fact that half these course are at the same time at once so she would practically have to be in two places at once! What is she, cloning herself? It wouldn't surprise me if she found some way to do that, this IS Granger we're talking about.

Why bother taking Muggle studies anyway? She's a Muggleborn like me, she all ready knows about Muggles. I asked her just now and she said it's fascinating to study Muggles from wizards POV. Weird. She's sitting across from me and I can only see the top of her head because there are piles of books around her. She doesn't watch it, one of those piles is going to topple over.

Ten Galleons says she cracks by the end of the year.

Friday, December 3, After Potions, Before Transfiguration, Transfiguration Classroom,

DAMN!

I blew up a cauldron in Potions class. Snape WAS NOT HAPPY. He gave me a weeks worth of detention and took off ten points from Ravenclaw because I missed step ten in the Potions recipe. He's still a bit sour about Neville's Boggart and has been taking it out on him and everyone else. Talk about holding a grudge.

To make matters worse everyone was snickering at me so I can expect some teasing during the next week.

I HATE POTIONS!

Aw, man. Fur just sprouted out of my knee. Got to go. This is really gross.

Later Friday, December 4, Great Hall, Dinner,

NOTES PASSED TO ME DURING TRANSFIGURATION REGARDING CAULDRON INCIDENT:

**Hide the Cauldron!-Terry**

_Very creative way to lose points, Johanson.-Turpin_

**Congratulations J, I don't think I've seen Professor Snape glower quite so much-Mandy**

_A weeks worth of detention with Filch? That's harsh as you Americans would put it.-Padma_

**Hey J, could you do that when we have a test? It could get us out of it!-Anthony**

These are just some of the notes I got. The others I threw away in disgust at the student population. How did they manage to sneak these past McGonagall anyway? Every time I try passing notes in her class I get caught and get a stern lecture.

Saturday, December 4, Dorm Room,

I have a snake tongue.

This is wrong on so many levels. Being a Wild Mage is the pits sometimes.

Sunday, December 5, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Clean Gandalfs cage

2) Repot Giggling Geraniums

3) Figure out x-mas gifts for friends and family on low budget

4) Essays for Charms, HoM, Potions, and DADA.

5) Reading for Transfiguration and Herbology

6) Rune and Latin translations

7) Finish reading _The Phantom of the Opera_. Try not to curse at author for torturing poor Eric.

8) Laundry.

Tuesday, December 7, Divination,

How am I supposed to concentrate on Trelawney's prattling when it's SNOWING outside? I'm still not a fan of cold but it looks so pretty! All white like a Christmas card. I love the holiday season.

Yesterday I helped Hagrid decorate the Christmas trees in the Great Hall. I asked him how Buckbeak was doing, even though I sort of all ready know he hates being tied up. I've tried telling Buckbeak jokes to cheer him up and have brung chicken legs to him when Hagrid isn't around but it's not the same as being free. Plus, being a Hippogriff, he doesn't always get my jokes.

Potter is going to die again. Sure gets a lot of death omens for a thirteen year old.

Wednesday, December 8, Common Room,

All Quidditch practices have been canceled until the end of January much to Davies and Wood's chagrin. It's kind of a relief to me though. Schoolwork has increased and my broom kept frosting up during practice. A lot of the twigs have fallen off. I'm going to try and have it looked at in Hogsmeade during our next trip.

Friday, December 10, Great Hall, Dinner,

Headmaster D just announced that the next Hogsmeade trip is going to be next Saturday, the day before we all leave for the holidays so this will be a perfect time to buy gifts. I just need to figure out what to get everyone...

Saturday, December 11, Dorm Room,

I DID IT!

I fully transformed into an owl! It was so COOL.

Except for when I became human and was naked. THAT wasn't so cool. That was embarrassing. Luckily Firenze turned around before I transformed back and none of my cloths were damaged when I transformed. He said that with time I'll be able to transform and keep my cloths but for now...lets just say I better make sure no one's around when I transform.

Firenze gave me next weekend free from our magic lesson to celebrate and told me to enjoy my vacation.

I can't believe I finally did it!

Tuesday, December 14, History of Magic,

CHRISTMAS PRESENT IDEAS FOR:

ANGELA: Wizard Appointment book that I saw in that one store...the one that automatically clears up and rearranges the dates for the new year.

GERARD/GISELLE: Framed wizard photo of the two of them on their wedding day and memory book to record landmarks in their marriage.

JACOB: variety of magic teas from Magic Tea Company.

JESSIE: T-shirt featuring her favorite band. Buy at that store back home.

GRANDFATHER: beats me.

FIRENZE: blanket because he lives in a cave and that sounds really cold

OWEN: _Potions in Mythology and Legends; Which are Real and Which are Fantasy and the Recipes For Them._

MANDY: _Advanced Spell Theories._

HANNAH: jewelry box (buy plain one decorate at Hogsmeade)

PADMA: _Charms They Don't Teach You At School But Are Helpful._

SUSAN: nail polish set

TERRY: _Chasers Throughout The Ages_

MAX: CD of group he likes

ANTHONY: puzzle book

JUSTIN: invisible ink and jelly slugs

QUIDDITCH TEAM: handmade Ravenclaw house team pins.

Thursday, December 16, History of Magic,

PLACES I NEED TO GO IN HOGSMEADE THIS WEEKEND:

Magical Boxes and Carriers for a cheap plain jewelry box.

One Sickle Books to order books

Honeydukes for candy stash, jelly slugs, and goodies to put in families stocking

Wizard Music International for Max's CD

Parchment and Ink for invisible ink

Quality Quidditch Supplies to get my broom checked out

Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer!

Saturday, December 18, Dorm Room,

Oh no.

NO, NO, NO!

OWEN KNOWS!

HE KNOWS I'M A WILD MAGE!

How could I have been so STUPID? Healing a cat in broad daylight? What was I thinking? I bet it was the Butterbeer I had. It always makes me a bit more crazy then usual. I don't get drunk like house-elves can but if I have three like I did today, I can act a little...silly. Well, this is it. No more Butterbeer for me. Nope. I'm not having anymore then one at a time from now on.

Okay, so I didn't technically use my powers in broad daylight. To my credit when Selina (the cat) came up to me with a stick somehow jammed into her leg I pretended to take her to the vet and then wandered down this path that no one really takes and sat on a big boulder. I would have been more careful but she was losing blood and was pregnant with kittens so it was dangerous for her. It's a miracle she was able to find me at all.

I was so busy healing her that I didn't even see Owen turn the corner and see me. Bet I was sight. According to animals when I heal this blue light sort of surrounds me and my eyes go all blue until there's no pupil but I don't see that because I'm to busy getting inside the wound. To me it feels like I'm shrinking and getting on the animals fur sprinkling magic on the wound like Tinkerbell or something. It was also sort of tricky because when I was mending the muscle tissue the cells sort of mistook me for a virus so I had to fight them off. Yeah, that was fun. I'm proud to say I kicked major cell butt and mended the wound at the same time.

I finished and went back to normal only to find Owen standing across from me staring at me in...come to think of it, I couldn't really decipher the emotions on his face. They ranged from shock, to awe, to confusion, and then back to shock. I've been replaying the conversation we had in my head over and over again just to see if I could have said or done anything different. Could I have? I really don't know. Here's what happened:

ME: Owen! Uh...how long have you been there?

OWEN: in stunned voice like he's not sure about what to say Five minutes.

SELINA: now completely healed and looking back and forth at us This looks like a potentionally awkward situation. Thank you for healing me; bye.

ME: watches her go feeling oddly betrayed and then looks at Owen I don't suppose I can convince you that was a regular magic spell?

OWEN: You weren't using your wand, Jubilee.

ME: Right. Guess not.

OWEN: Care to explain to me how exactly you healed that cat without using any spell and why you were glowing blue?

ME: Magic? said in joking tone may I point out

OWEN: glares at me and crosses arms. He got tall...when did that happen?

ME: muttering I was kidding, geez.

OWEN: This is not the time, Jubilee.

ME: sigh, I recognize Owens' serious look when I see it. NEVER mess with him when he's serious Okay, fine. Have you ever heard of Wild Mages?

OWEN: eyes grow comically wide Of course. It's a rare form of ancient elemental magic. Wild Mages are magically connected to all forms of wildlife meaning plants and animals. stares at me You?

ME: nods Me.

OWEN: stares at me.

ME: Uh...Owen. Now might be a good time to say something.

OWEN: continues to stare

ME: starting to get irritated Hey, it's not that big of a deal!

OWEN: snorts Jubilee. Wild magic IS a big deal. Wild mages are extremely rare. There are only seven in the world. Eight counting you. Do any adults know about these powers?

ME: No one knows. Well, Firenze and the centaurs know. The animals and plants obviously do too. But know humans know.

OWEN: blinks Centaurs? What centaurs?

ME: The ones living in the Forbidden Forest. They sort of found out somehow and now one of them is teaching me how to use my powers. Want to see me shape-shift? It's really cool.

OWEN: stares at me in disbelief Shape-shift? And you've been going into the Forbidden Forest?

ME: Uh, yes. To both questions.

OWEN: starts to stare at me again

ME: Okay, the staring is starting to get annoying.

OWEN: says slowly How long have you known about these powers?

ME: confused at change of subject Umm...they started a little while after I turned eleven.

OWEN: You've known about this for nearly two and a half years and you've never told ANYONE except for some centaurs and wildlife?

ME: You know, that sounds really bad when you say it.

OWEN: stares at me again with exasperation on his face this time

ME: Okay again, staring is starting to get annoying.

OWEN: turns around and abruptly leaves

ME: Uh, where are you going?

OWEN: continues to walk I need to think.

ME: Think! About what?

OWEN: snorts and turns to look at me and says sarcastically I don't know, Jubilee. I've just found out that my best friend is a Wild Mage and has been not only keeping it from me and everyone at Hogwarts for two and a half years but has been wandering around the FORBIDDEN FOREST with centaurs and leading some sort of double-life. What do you think I have to think about?

Then he left. I didn't say anything to him when he left. I JUST STOOD THERE.

The carriage ride back to Hogsmeade was horrible. Owen sat as far away from me as he could get and looked out the window not saying anything at all. Mandy and Hannah kept looking at the two of us in confusion because usually we're chatting about whatever so I can probably expect a grilling from Mandy soon.

I can't believe I just stood there. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT. How the hell did I get sorted into Ravenclaw?

2:00AM Sunday, December 19, Dorm Room,

Okay, why does he even "have to think" about this? What, he has to decide about whether or not he wants to be my friend or not? What kind of guy says that when they've just learned their best friend is a Wild Mage?

I mean really?

Monday, December 20, Manor, Bedroom,

I knew it was too good to be true. I just got this owl from Mandy:

_Dear Jubilee,_

_All right, what was going on with you and Owen yesterday? Don't say I'm imagining things either because I can tell when you two are having an argument and you two are so having an argument. You sat with me, Padma, Susan, and Hannah instead of the guys like usual. When they visited for Exploding Snap you and Owen didn't so much as LOOK at each other._

_Whatever stupid argument you two are having isn't worth almost three years of friendship. Besides I can't handle you all by myself, Owen is the only one who can make you see reason sometimes. I mean that in the nicest way possible. So whatever happened between you two suck it up and apologize. Unless it was his fault, then wait for HIM to apologize._

_WBS,_

_Mandy_

_P.S. He didn't KISS you did he? Padma and Hannah think he did and you didn't like it. I don't think that's the case because I've seen no indication that he likes you that way. Unless there's something about you two that you haven't told me?_

_P.P.S. DON'T put off your Potions essay. I know you J. Trust me; you don't want to put it off._

Okay, WHAT THE HELL? WHY would Owen kiss me? Sometimes I wonder what goes through Padma and Hannah's head. Can't a guy and a girl have a platonic relationship that doesn't involve kissing?

Tuesday, December 21, Manor, Bedroom,

My reply to Mandy's letter:

_Dear Mandy,_

_You're my friend and everything and I say this in the nicest way possible: MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS. I am not denying or saying that Owen and I argued. But if we did it's none of your business, or beeswax as we like to put it sometimes in the States. If Owen and I did fight we will make up on our own. Though I do thank you for the advice. Sort of. I'm going to ignore the crack about not being able to handle me._

_Tell Padma and Hannah that Owen DID NOT KISS ME and ask them where the hell they came up with that idea. Nothing could be further from the truth. Why would he kiss me anyway? We are JUST FRIENDS. _

_WBS,_

_Jubilee_

_P.S. I have started the stupid Potions essay. Happy?_

_P.P.S. Here's your X-mas gift. DO NOT OPEN UNTIL THE 25TH! You can't anyway, I put a spell on it to ensure that._

Wednesday, December 22, Manor, Bedroom,

I finally broke down and got Grandfather some monogrammed cufflinks. Yes, I know, lame present but what was I supposed to do? Besides, it's not like he's going to even care. Half the time all he gives me is cash. Which I don't mind because usually I spend it on books, CDs, or art supplies. Last year's X-mas cash was spent on a CD I really wanted, this box set that had all the founders of Hogwarts autobiographies and _Hogwarts; A History _in it, and it renewed all my mail subscriptions.

That's when I realized I subscribe to a LOT of stuff. I mean look at the list: the _Daily Prophet, Quidditch Weekly, Charms Today, Witch Weekly, _and_ the Quibbler. _I also get this free book newsletter along with a wizard catalogue that everyone pretty much getsand a music newsletter too. No wonder Gandalf gets snappy at me. All that stuff, not to mention all the regular owls. Good thing I bought him a huge box of fudge owl treats for Christmas.

Thursday, December 23, Manor Bedroom,

So I debated about whether or not to send Owen his Christmas gift because of this...I guess it can be called an argument. I don't know, I mean we didn't have cross words or anything. Owen walked away before that happened and we haven't spoken since. But then we left Hogwarts the next day so there wasn't much chance to talk.

Probably just as well. In the end I decided to send him the book. I mean why not? I bought it for him. I'm certainly not going to read a potions book in my free time. I much prefer Muggle fiction and myths then potion texts. So I sent it. Why waste two Sickles?

Friday, December 24, Manor, Parlor,

You know what's worse then one person singing Christmas carols loudly when they can't sing worth a damn? A whole room full of people singing Christmas carols loudly when they can't sing worth a damn.

Seriously, Jessie is the only one of us who can carry a decent tune but she's with her family right now. It's probably just as well because she'd be wincing at Gerard's tone deaf voice. I know I am. This is why you do not let Gerard near the eggnog. He spiked it when Giselle wasn't looking and now the whole staff, normally sane people, are dead drunk.

It's actually kind of fun though. I managed to take pictures and get a tape recorder going just in case no one believes me when I tell them Angela sang the Grinch song after someone mentioned my grandfathers' name. I won't use it for blackmail material. You know, unless I need too.

Friday Morning, December 25, Christmas day, Manor, Parlor,

Everyone's sleeping in and getting over their hangovers right now. Since I wisely drank hot chocolate instead, I'm the only one up. I just looked under the tree and Owen actually sent me a gift! This is a good sign, right? It means he still wants to be friends, right? I don't know because all he put with the gift was a name tag.

I opened up my stocking and got some pretty cool stuff:

chocolate santa and coins

candy cane

orange (apparently this represents good luck for the New Year or something. Whatever)

earrings shaped like stockings

A SELF INK QUILL! That changes colors! You can also tell the ink to be any color you want it to be! For instance, right now, this entry is in green. Angela got this for me; as soon as she's not hungover, I'm going to thank her over and over again until she kills me to shut me up. This thing is so cool!

socks with dancing Santas on them from Jessie

All in all, not a bad start to the day. You know, I made an Energizing Concoction about a month ago that I still have a bottle of. Believe it or not it works and Snape gave me an O on it. When everyone wakes up I'll give them some of it to drink.

Later Friday, December 25, Christmas Day, Manor, Bedroom,

The Energizing Concoction did the trick. Gerard declared it the best thing the wizard world ever invented. So we were able to get Christmas dinner and Giselles apple tarts that rocked as usual. We also opened presents and here's what I got:

FROM:

GIRARD/GISELLE: stationary set with cats on it. Cute and very subtle. Really.

JACOB: _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_. Oh my God, this thing is so thick...

ANGELA: the ink quill was it and that's enough.

JESSIE: the socks. She's kind of low on cash this year.

GRANDFATHER: pearl earrings. A nice gesture but it kind says how little he knows me because if he knew me at all he would know I'm not a pearl earring sort of girl. Where am I supposed to wear them anyway? Class? The library?

OWEN: a magic art caddy. Oh my god, this thing is awesome! It's small but folds out to reveal all these compartments for my colored pencils, paint brushes and all that stuff. It's spelled to hold everything and has a feather light charm on it. I am definitely making up with him when I get back to school. Or at least thank him more then I thanked Angela.

MANDY: sugar quills!

PADMA: _Olde Charms You May Not Know_.

HANNAH: _Magical Plants Around the World._

SUSAN: magic beads! Really cool ones to make necklaces and stuff with! I love beads!

TERRY: renewed my subscription to _Quidditch Weekly _for me.

MAX: subscription to _Magical Art Monthly. _I didn't know this mag EXISTED.

ANTHONY: puzzle book

JUSTIN: paintbrush holder bag

TEAM: candy of various kinds, gift certificates to various stores in Hogsmeade.

Monday, December 27, Bedroom,

I'm a little confused.

Are Owen I arguing? At first I thought yes, then I thought maybe, now I don't know what the hell is going on. He sent me a thank you card for the book. Nothing much, just a picture of a cat waving a wand and the words thank you appearing. Simple. No note like 'oh, by the way, we're still friends'.

I finally broke down and wrote Mandy a letter saying that Owen and I did sort of have an argument. I didn't tell her what it was about though. I explained how we're asking and asked her if it could be considered an argument and what I should do about it. Here was her reply:

_Dear Jubilee,_

_I don't know what Owen's behavior means. I could probably help you more if I had more info on what the fight was about but no. You have to be all stubborn._

_But it looks like your friendship isn't totally over so that's a good thing, right? I mean, he sent you the gift so he doesn't totally hate you for whatever it is that you argued about and he sent the thank you card. So there is hope. Whether or not you too are having an argument is not important. What is important is that you two talk again._

_My advice is this: give him space. You know Owen, he likes to think things through a lot before he decides on what to do. Just give him space to do that in and then when we get back to Hogwarts try to talk to him and see what happens. Chances are he'll have cooled off by then. I swear that boy should have been in Ravenclaw._

_WBS,_

_Mandy_

_P.S. Thanks for the book! It's fascinating! I can't put it down._

Mandy is the only one I know who would find spell theory fascinating. It's completely amazing that the two of us ever became friends.

Wednesday, December 29, Manor, Bedroom,

I got my _Charms Today _mag today and it's great! There was an article on household cleaning charms and gave a list of charms and the techniques to do them. There was one that will clean animal cages! Yes! No more having to use pooper scoopers to clean Gandalf's cage! Let me tell you: that gets gross fast. Even if I've been using levitating charms I still have to smell the stuff.

There was also a Laundry Charm! So I don't have to drop my cloths off at the laundry room anymore for the house-elves to clean or write little notes telling me to remember to pick it up the next day. Usually you don't learn charms like this until mid fourth year which is why the fourth years on up never have to worry about it. But now I know it too and when we do go over it in Charms I'll all ready know it!

I officially love _Charms Today_.

Friday, December 31, New Years Eve, Manor, Parlor,

Note to self: champagne and chocolate Not Good Idea.

Saturday, January 1, New Years Day, 12:01 AM, 1994, Manor, Parlor,

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	6. Chapter 5: January, 1994

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME III

Thank you Red and Manderlin for reviewing! Everyone else follow their example and REVIEW!

CHAPTER 5: JANUARY, 1994

Saturday, January 1, New Years Day, 1994, Breakfast, Manor, Dining Room,

MY NEW YEARS RESOLUTIONS

1) Make up with Owen when I get back to school.

2) Stop procrastinating on homework, particularly HoM and Potions.

3) Take actual notes in HoM

4) Stop mimicking Davies behind his back even though it's fun. It's really not nice.

5) Save up for a Firebolt! 5 Knuts a week might do it...

6) Pass Potions with and O, hah hah.

7) Stop/limit cursing. Including cursing in french.

8) Work on posture and manners to make Angela happy

Sunday, January 2, Hogwarts Express,

Well.

He said hello at least.

That's a good sign, right?

Of course his Mom and Shacklebolt were there, so...

Monday, January 3, Divination,

Hmmm...Maybe Owen is still a little mad. He made Hannah read my palm just now in class even though we usually pair up. This semester we're starting palmistry early. Apparently Potter has the shortest life line Professor Trelawney has ever seen. Am I shocked? No, not really.

Tuesday, January 4, Potions,

Owen's still partnering with me here at least. Only we're kind of just sitting here instead of joking or bantering back and forth like we usually do. Snape is looking at us back and forth with a weird expression on his face because of it. Better stop writing before he catches me.

Saturday, January 8, Dorm Room,

Owen and I are friends again!

Despite my freaky powers!

Okay, I don't think they're freaky but to the average person it must seem odd. But I keep forgetting that Owen doesn't think or act like most people. I mean how many guys are best friends with a girl? How many guys read the Odyssey twice? Willingly? How many guys are vegetarians willingly?

I rest my case.

How we made up was also very...well, us, as Mandy put it when I told her. She also said this with a roll of her eyes which I did not appreciate. Anyway, I'm sitting in the Owlery writing a letter home and here's what happens:

Owen enters and pauses when he sees me

OWEN: Hi.

ME: Hi.

OWEN: Letter home? (nods at my stationary)

ME: Yeah. Gerard and Giselle gave me a stationary set for Christmas. Subtle, huh?

OWEN: Very. (Awkward silence. Much shifting)

ME: So how was your vacation?

The rest is history. He talked about how he and his Mom went to a gathering with Shacklebolts family for Christmas. Apparently, unlike her son, Mrs. Shacklebolt can cook. Then we started talking about the Quidditch match this weekend that Ravenclaw has against Slytherin (Davies has been working our butts off).

It was like we never argued. Or didn't argue. I never did figure out if this counts as real argument. Whatever it was, Owen and I are friends again. He also said later on that he didn't mind about my powers though he did look a little taken aback when I started to argue with Gandalf like I we always do. I forgot that he can't hear Gandalf's side so I must of looked pretty insane talking to a owl.

He'll get used to it.

I'm just glad we're friends again!

Tuesday, January 11, Ravenclaw Common Room,

These nightly Quidditch practices are a pain but necessary. Slytherin isn't going ot be nice like Hufflepuff. They don't play that way. So we have to be ready for anything. Michael came up with all these possible plays that they could do after observing them in each games they play so Davies is drilling us in how to maneuver around them.

Personally I don't know how Michael remembers all this stuff. I don't do strategy, I just play. Memorizing all these plays is a major headache. It gives Latin a run for its money.

Thursday, January 13, Dorm Room,

Owww.

My butt is so sore. That stupid Bludger knocked me off my broom. Luckily, I was low to the ground at the time and so it was like I just fell off my chair or something. It was actually kind of embarrassing. One thing about pain though, you forget about your embarrassment because of it.

I tried to tell the team I was fine but Davies said, "When Madam Pomfrey says you're fine, you're fine, Johanson." So they all dragged me to the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and said the same thing I did: I was fine.

Why can't people just take my word for things?

Saturday, January 15, Infirmary, After Match,

We lost.

BY TEN FREAKING POINTS!

DAMN IT!

Terry, Max, and I managed to score 140 points between the three of us and Davies blocked ALL of the goals Slytherin tried to make.

Then Malfoy SHOVED Chang and grabbed the Snitch as they raced each other for it. He shoved her into a freaking goal post and she broke her arm because of it! Madam Hooch couldn't really do anything because well...the Snitch was caught.

So we're going to be facing Gryffindor next to decide who plays Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup. This is not going to be easy. I see more nightly Quidditch practices in my future.

Sunday, January 16, Quidditch Team Locker Room,

I was right about the Quidditch practices.

Monday, January 17, Divination Notes,

Owen, what is Trelawney prattling on about?

_Can't you hear her?_

Vaguely. I have a major headache. She sounds like the teacher in the Charlie Brown cartoon.

_The what?_

Sorry, American Muggle reference. I'll explain later.

_I look forward to it. Why are you so tired anyway?_

Two words: Quidditch and Davies. Wait…does and make it three words?

_Ah. But you had a match Saturday. Shouldn't you at least get the weekend off?_

Tell that to Davies. Oh, famous palm readers. THAT'S what she's talking about.

_It's actually pretty interesting in the book._

Something about Divination is interesting? Have I mentioned you're kind of weird, Owen?

_Says the girl who talks to animals and plants regularly and had a debate with birds yesterday about the best tree in Hogwarts._

Touché. Who won that debate anyway? Me or the birds?

_I don't know. I didn't hear the birds half. I think you said it was a draw._

Oh. Cool.

Thursday, January 20, Ancient Runes Notes,

_Jubilee, you and Owen have made up and everything right?_

Yes, Padma, we did. Really appreciate you grabbing my journal by the way.

_Oh come on, it's not like you were writing in it. You were drawing dragons. I saw them._

It's still rude.

_So are you ever going to tell us what you and Owen argued about?_

Nope. Plus, it wasn't even really an argument.

_It was for you two. I've never seen you two so silent and stiff around each other. It was creepy. You really won't tell me?_

No. It's driving you insane, isn't it?

_YES! _

This thing you have about needing to know every secret in the school is slightly disturbing, Padma.

I_ know. I'm trying to work on it and I don't need to know EVERY secret. Just the really juicy ones. At least tell me this: was it because he kissed you and you didn't like it?_

NO. FOR THE LAST TIME! WHY would Owen kiss me anyway!

_He is a boy._

SO!

_You're hopeless_.

Why? Why am I hopeless?

_Nothing. Never mind._

Friday, January 21, Dorm Room,

WHAT was Padma on about yesterday? I mean what was up with her thinking that Owen would kiss me? Why did she and Hannah even think that happened in the first place? Why would Owen kiss me anyway? He's OWEN.

Why am I even stressing about this? I have much better things to stress about: school work, Quidditch practice and the upcoming match, keeping these stupid powers from morphing me into a bear in the Great Hall or whatever. So why am I stressing about some stupid thing Padma said?

Sunday, January 23, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish reading assignments

2) Summary of defense spells chapter for DADA

3) Finish Charms, HoM, and Transfiguration essays

4) Translate runes given last lesson

5) Three palm interpretations for Divination

6) Send Giselle a birthday card. She turns 27! Or so she says...

7) Finish reading sonnets in _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_.

8) Ignore Padmas comment. She doesn't know what she's talking about anyway.

Monday, January 24, Divination,

This incense is giving me a headache...

Wednesday, January 26, History of Magic,

ANIMALS I'VE TURNED INTO (BECAUSE I'M SERIOUSLY BORED)

Cat (various types)

Bird (several kinds including starling, crow, robin, pigeon, owl)

Mouse

Garden snake

Fish

Toad

Currently working on turning into a dog

The shape-shifting is becoming easier the more I practice them. Last night was the first time I became a crow and I managed the first try in 20 minutes instead of an hour.

Saturday, January 29, Dorm Room,

Looks like my lessons are over for the year. My Wild Mage lessons I mean. Bane, the annoying centaur who always gives Firenze a hard time, spotted Sirius Black in the forest yesterday and sent an owl to the Headmaster.

So now the professors from the school are going to be patrolling the forest edges as well as the castle grounds. Firenze thinks it's just asking for trouble to continue my lessons. I tried to argue with him but he has a point. The patrol route they're taking is near the clearing we usually have our lessons in. Plus, do I really want to go sneaking into the forest when there's a madman running around in it? Not that I couldn't handle Sirius Black if I needed to.

So he said to just continue practicing different animal shapes and getting used to shape-shifting and to meditate like always for the rest of the year.

It's probably just as well. The work has started to pile on top of one another. I practically live in the library nowadays. If I'm not there, I'm out on the Quidditch pitch practicing. Honestly I'm surprised Granger hasn't had a nervous breakdown yet because if I'm feeling pressured, imagine how SHE'S feeling?

Sunday, January 30, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish HoM, Charms, and Potions essay

2) Transfiguration equations at the end of ch. 6

3) Rune and Latin translation

4) Read _A History of the Crstal Ball_; make a list of important dates for upcoming test

5) Drawing of plant for Herbology with labeled parts

6) Try not to hurt Davies if he mentions Quidditch plays one more time.


	7. Chapter 6: February

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME III

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any reconizable scenes or plots from Prisoner of Azkaban or any characters from Harry Potter. I do however own this particular fic idea and Jubilee, Owen and all other OCs I make up.

CHAPTER 6: FEBRUARY

Tuesday, February 1, Ancient Runes,

Ode To a Gray Day

by Jubilee Johanson

_Gray clouds cast the sky,_

_dreary weather; I sigh._

_Snow has melted,_

_ice has too,_

_which means _

_there is nothing to do._

_February has officially come forth._

Wednesday, February 2, History of Magic,

If Davies mentions the word Quidditch to me one more time I will not be responsible for my actions!

I want to win this game as much as he does, but I do not want to talk about maneuvers while I'm trying to eat breakfast. Breakfast comes in the morning, right after I get up. Which means no intelligent conversation should take place during it because honestly, who remembers what is said during breakfast? I know I don't, I'm barely half awake then for crying out loud. My friends all know not to say anything important to me until at least nine thirty.

But clearly Davies has not heard about my cave-woman tendencies in the morning because he tried to talk to me about Quidditch over my bacon and eggs. Who can think about Quidditch at eight in the morning, I ask you?

Thursday, February 3, Great Hall,

Wow, Sirius Black better hope he doesn't get caught; check this article out:

**BLACK SENTENCED TO RECEIVE **

**DEMENTOR'S KISS WHEN CAPTURED**

by Rita Skeeter

_The notorious Sirius Black_

_has been on the loose since_

_July. The Ministry of Magic_

_claims they have been doing_

_everything possible_ _to hunt_

_down the murderer._

_They've even gone as far as to post _

_Dementors at the Hogwarts School_

_of Witchcraft and Wizardry despite_

_loud protests from Headmaster _

_Dumbledore and the staff._

_Unfortunately it has all been in vain_

_for Black still remains at large and the _

_Wizard community still must be on their_

_guard. _

_Last night the Ministry met in their_

_headquarters at London and made _

_the difficult decision to sentence_

_Black to receive the Dementors Kiss_

_as soon as he was captured._

"_We try to use the Kiss as a last_

_resort but Black is clearly _

_unaffected by Azkaban and he _

_must be punished for his horrible_

_crimes," says Minister Cornelius_

_Fudge._

_The Dementors Kiss is the most _

_severe penalty in the Wizard _

_World. It sucks out a persons'_

_soul and leaves them a lifeless_

_shell afterwards._

_Most of the prisoners of Azkaban _

_do not deserve this horrible fate_

_but most of them have not done_

_the crimes Black has._

Okay, GEEZ. Harsh much? I highly doubt Black has done anything worse then what the other prisoners have done. Unless he did something other then just kill thirteen people. I still can't believe there's a punishment like this in the wizard world. Geez...and people in America complain about the death penalty.

Friday, February 4, Great Hall,

We're doomed.

POTTER HAS A FIREBOLT!

AN ACTUAL FIREBOLT!

Like I said, we're doomed. Unless we somehow manage to keep Gryffindor from scoring, score over 150 points and THEN let Potter catch the Snitch but the chances of that happening are like zilch.

Good-bye Quidditch Cup.

Saturday, February 5, Common Room,

Well, at least we didn't roll over and LET Gryffindor win. We put up a pretty good fight.

But we lost.

Gryffindor scored eighty points before us (and Davies told US to practice?) And then we managed to get thirty points (two of which I scored by the way). After that Chang started the shadow seeker technique (at least that's what I like to call it) where she followed Potter every where he went. Potter didn't know what to do and I'm pretty sure he was blushing.

I almost dropped the ball and burst into laughter when I heard Wood shout to him, "HARRY, THIS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN! KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TOO!"

That seemed to wake him up and he faked Chang out and chased after the Snitch. But as he was flying after it Dementors showed up down below us. But instead of fainting this time he shouted some sort of charm at them (he had apparently put his wand inside his robes, pretty smart) and then caught the Snitch winning the game and putting Gryffindor into the final match.

I should probably be more upset about it but I'm kind of not because of what happened after. Those Dementors turned out to be Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint in disguise. They were trying to sabotage the match but ended up terrified of the silver thing that shot out of Potter's wand.

I hopped off my broom really quickly and ran to my duffle in the locker room to get my camera. I'm pretty quick when I want to be and managed to get a picture of the four Slytherins struggling to get out of the robes they draped over themselves and a bellowing McGonagall giving them the lecture of a lifetime. The minute it's developed I'm spellotaping it in here. It totally makes up for losing the Cup.

Sunday, February 6, Great Hall, Breakfast,

All this security in the castle and Black STILL GOT IN!

He managed to get into Gryffindor House and attack Ron Weasley in his bed. He probably thought it was Potter's bed or something. Oh, come on. Why else would he go to Gryffindor house? The nostalgic memories (he surprisingly was a Gryffindor)? No. He wants to kill Harry Potter. That's the only possible reason to go to Gryffindor. It must suck to be Potter sometimes.

No one knows how he got into the castle (again) but they do know he got into Gryffindor thanks to a list of passwords Neville made so he could remember them. I feel like this is my fault. See, he mentioned two weeks ago the portrait was always changing passwords and he was having worse trouble then usual remembering them all. So I suggested he go up to the portrait (a substitute for the Fat Lady apparently) explain his trouble and ask him to tell Neville the passwords in advance and then write them down and keep them with him.

He had come back to me a day later all excited saying he tried it and it worked and thanked me like a dozen times. I didn't think anymore about it. Until now. Now you know why I feel like this my fault. I told him to put a Concealing Charm on it though, so Black shouldn't have been able to read it. But then Neville's charms aren't the greatest...

I think I owe Neville an apology. If weren't for my suggestion, he wouldn't be in this mess.

Monday, February 7, Dorm Room,

I just talked to Hagrid and he says Buckbeak's hearing is this Friday. He had been on his way back from Hogsmeade carrying...well, I think it was a suit but I kind of hope not because can we say atrocious piece of clothing? I hope that's not what he's going to wear at the Ministry. I don't follow wizard trends (or Muggle ones for that matter) but still...ew.

Oh well, nothing I can do about it if he IS going to wear it. Granger's been helping out with notes and I've been giving interesting bits to him here and there when I can so he should be okay. He just has to keep a cool head and everything will work out.

I hope.

Tuesday, February 8, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Poor Neville.

He just got a vicious Howler from his grandmother. He grabbed it and ran but I heard enough to know she's pissed.

I tried to apologize to him for the suggestion but he shrugged me off saying it was his own fault for not doing the Concealing Charm properly and losing the list in the first place. I still feel bad though. Plus, McGonagall is being way harsh on the guy. She's forbidden people from telling him the password into Gryffindor so now he has to wait outside the door for someone if he wants to get in. He's banned from all future Hogsmeade trips and got a big fat detention.

I swear that woman is vicious when she wants to be.

Friday, February 11, Great Hall, Dinner,

I tell you, the security around here has been freaking nuts.

None of us are allowed outside anymore without supervision. Flitwick has been training the doors to recognize Sirius Black if they see him. Filch has been going around boarding up every crack and opening in the walls. The mice were all pissed off about it so I went too some of the main mice holes that I know they usually use and loosened them so they could use them like a door. Hey, it's unfair to the mice to board up their mode of transportation. I only did two. Besides I highly doubt Black's getting in through a MOUSE HOLE. Filch was just being paranoid.

Neville mentioned there are trolls guarding the entrance to Gryffindor now who go around grunting all the time. Plants have also complained that the teachers are disturbing them with the patrolling they're doing at night. I had to talk a tree in the forest out of snapping its branches at Professor Lupin and Professor Snape who were arguing loudly as they passed him.

I've tried to explain the situation to the plants and animals and have sent them an image of Sirius Black into their heads so they know to alert me if one of them sees him. I don't know what I'll do if one of them does actually see him. I'll figure it out when the time comes.

Saturday, February 12, Hogsmeade, Three Broomsticks,

Madam Rosmerta just told me security has been tightened here in town too. Every shop now has these shrunken heads in the doors that alert you if someone suspicious comes. Stores also sell them for wizard homes. I sort of bought one for my room. Not because I need one but because I think they're funny. They talk and crack corny jokes a lot.

Owen said they were annoying when I showed him mine and the one I bought said, "Yeah well, no accounting for taste." Then Owen glared at me as if I TOLD it to say that.

Later Saturday, February 12, Dorm Room,

You know, it's still kind of weird not going down to the forest for my lessons.

I've been using this time to practice my shape-shifting liked Firenze told me too and I'm proud to say that I can now shape-shift my clothes as well so no more nakedness when I shape-shift. YAY.

Sunday, February 13, Great Hall, Breakfast,

_Jubilee,_

_You've been asking after Buckbeak so I thought you'd like to no: Buckbeaks going to be executed. Thanks fer yer help. _

_Hagrid_

They're going to execute Buckbeak!

HE'S NOT EVEN DANGEROUS!

That stupid Ministry of Magic. The government sucks.

Monday, February 14, Valentines Day, Latin,

God, I totally forgot that it was Valentines Day. When Padma, Mandy, and Hannah handed me cards with candy attached I was all, "What's this for?" Mandy rolled her eyes at me and said, "It's VALENTINES DAY, Jubilee." She said it like I committed some national offense by not remembering this dumb holiday.

Excuse me for having more to worry about then some stupid commercialized holiday that we don't even get a day off for.

I got the last laugh though because as we started to eat an owl swooped down and dropped a rose on top of Mandy's sausage links. It was a magic rose that changes color every so often and was completely de-thorned. Yes, it's from the same guy who sent her that valentine back in second year. Apparently he's been sending her poems all year long and she never told any of us! She gets about one a month and on special occasions like her birthday, he's sent small trinkets like earrings with them.

When Mandy admired the rose I glanced over at the Slytherin table and spotted Devon Greengrass trying to casually look at Mandy's reaction. He noticed me looking at him and froze. I just sort of grinned at him and went back to my breakfast. I know that was sort of mean but really, he's been sending Mandy love poems a whole freaking year and can't get the guts to tell her it's him? So personally, I say let him worry for awhile that I'm going to tell Mandy who her admirer is. I'm not, because that's his job, but he doesn't know that.

Thursday, February 17, Hallway Bench,

UGH!

What is Peeve's DAMAGE? Other then the whole being dead thing? I mean, I'm just sitting here minding my own business trying to make sense of _The Fountain Head_ and failing when he dumps WATER BALLOONS ON ME!

Seriously, WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM?

Sunday, February 20, Great hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Clean off desk (can't see top again)

2) Order more owl treats for Gandalf

3) Finish HoM, Potions, and DADA essays

4) Perfect charms needed for exam on Friday

5) Check on Selina the cat mentally. Make sure her newborn kittens are okay.

6) Palmistry reading for Divination

Late Monday, February 21, Dorm Room,

Okay.

Apparently I am now the official owner of a kitten who is only three weeks old. This isn't the first time a animal has given me a gift in thanks for healing them. I've got a whole box full of things animals have given me that include things like feathers, pretty rocks, shells, etc.

But I've got to say, no patient has given me...a pit. Selina has had her kittens like I said and somehow decided she was going to give one to me. She found a way into Hogwarts (she mentioned Crookshanks helped her, though he flirted with her the entire way) and carried one of her kittens to me. I found her wandering the hallway this afternoon as I came back from the library.

At first I was going to say no but she insisted and then mentioned her owner was going to send her (the kitten is a girl) to the pet store because she has no other person to give her too. Seriously, what could I have done? Besides, she's so darn CUTE! Selina is a calico so and so are her kittens. When I was little I had this thing about calicos. The only thing stopping me from getting one was that Dad was allergic to cats.

So I said okay. Now I am the owner of a three week old calico kitten who seems to take great pleasure in batting at Gandalf and making him flap around in irritation. He isn't very happy with me right now.

Tuesday, February 22, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Mandy just made a good point. Are Hogwarts students ALLOWED to have more then one pet? Do I have to clear my kitten with Professor Flitwick first? I guess it would be a courtesy. Owen says to just go up to him now but well...he's talking to the Headmaster and Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall. They look serious and I do NOT want to piss any of them off by interrupting.

I'll ask him later.

Later Tuesday, February 22, Ancient Runes,

Okay, Owen is my best friend and all and I'm happy he's cool with my Wild Mage powers but he needs to respect boundaries. He needs to learn NOT to drag me from the Ravenclaw table (with the help of Mandy) up to the teachers table where the following took place:

Teachers look up and notice three students: me trying to get away form Owen and Mandy who are holding me in place.

OWEN: Professor Flitwick, Jubilee got a new kitten and she wants to know if it's okay to have two pets.

Professors all look at me. I feel my face turn red. Kitten chooses that moment to peek through my loose hair. She's taken to perching on my shoulder in the hood of my robes.

MCGONAGALL: raises eyebrow Where did you get her?

ME: thinking quickly She was a gift. From a friend. Hey, it was sort of the truth, she doesn't have to know it was from a cat.

FLITWICK: frowning slightly You know, I don't think this has come up before. Albus, is it all right? he turns to the Headmaster questionably

DUMBLEDORE: looks at me, I put on my best puppy dog eyes. Owen sees this and rolls his eyes I don't see any problem with it. Provided she takes care of it of course.

Headmaster D is totally cool.

A complete loon, yes. But he's still cool.

Wednesday, February 23, History of Magic,

Okay, so now that this cat is staying, I'm going to have to name her. I can't keep calling her "it" or "the cat" or "hey, you!" all the time. Her mom didn't take the time to name her so I'm on my own.

POSSIBLE CAT NAMES:

Arwen

Athena

Eowyn

Galadriel

Luna

Cali

Serena

Serenity

Lune

Eilownwy

Undine

Dianna

Hera

Persephone

Morgana

Aphrodite

Venus

Macbeth

Medea

Circe

Rowena

Thursday, February 24, Ancient Runes,

So I read the cat the list of names I came up with and she liked Rowena the best so now that's her official name. Gandalf suggested we call her little nuisance. I ignored him.

AUTHOR NOTES: PLEASE REVIEW!1


	8. Chapter 7: March

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME III

I did a little editing for this chapter since I left out some stuff. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 7: MARCH

Tuesday, March 1, Dorm Room,

Today right after classes ended I snuck into the Forbidden Forest to give Padfoot some food. I haven't seen him in awhile and I've been kind of worried about him what with Sirius Black supposedly running around in there.

I dragged Owen along despite his protests that A) The forest is forbidden for a reason, B) Sirius Black might be in there and what if we run into him, and C) We could get expelled if we're caught. But he came along anyway to keep me out of trouble (his words, not mine).

It took awhile but I finally found Padfoot. He says he's been hiding in bushes and a cave he found ever since the humans started to arrive. He was a little wary of Owen at first because he didn't know him but I explained who he was and he settled down. Well sort of. He and Owen were still sort of stiff around each other. Owen, because Padfoot looked too much like a Grim for his taste and Padfoot, because he doesn't like strangers.

I also brought Rowena along. She likes riding on my shoulder a lot and usually follows me around everywhere. She's even snuck into some of my classes by hiding out in my robe pockets. Of course she won't be able to do that once she gets bigger but for now, it works.

It was kind of fun. I told Padfoot all about what's been going on lately. For a dog he sure is interested in human affairs. He got real quiet when Owen and I talked about how Professor Lupin has been looking ill again though; wonder what that was about? Rowena spent the time practicing her pouncing. Namely pouncing on Padfoot's tail. He didn't seem to mind though and always managed to move his tail just before she grabbed it.

Thursday, March 3, Divination,

A RESEARCH ESSAY! IN DIVINATION!

Okay, this sucks. We've each been given a topic in Divination to study and research. Then we're to write a essay on it that is two rolls of parchment long. I thought Trelawney said books wouldn't be much help in this subject? Hello, this involves books! Granger actually looks pleased about this assignment for once but then she's like the queen of essays so this is right up her alley.

Ironically the subject Trelawney gave me to research was Apantomancy which is animal omens. You know like what seeing a bat means and stuff like that. Yes, this is an actual practice. I've got two weeks to come up with this essay. No problem. I hope.

Saturday, March 5, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish HoM, Potions, and Charms essays

2) Start research on Divination essay. DO NOT PROCRASTINATE.

3) Perfect Tranfigurations for practical test Thursday

4) Practice for Latin oral exam on Friday

5) Read DADA chapter on what to do when your wand isn't handy. Summarize for Prof. Lupin.

6) Update Astronomy record.

7) Try to get toys for Rowena. Maybe they'll distract her from bugging Gandalf.

8) Find spell for changing litter boxes because EWWW

9) Finish reading _The Unabridged Journals of Slyvia Plath _sometime this century.

Monday, March 7, Charms,

Those magic cat toys I ordered better get here soon because I had to break up another argument between Rowena and Gandalf. If there was a way I could MAKE them get along I would but alas, nothing short of a personality change would do that.

CHARMS NOTE: Lucita Arallia came up with Cheering Charms as a way to snap her husband out of depression. Unfortunately the Charms still wear off so she had to find another way to help him.

Wednesday, March 9, Library, In Between DADA and Transfiguration,

POSSIBLE BOOKS THAT MIGHT HELP WITH ESSAY SO I DON'T FORGET:

_The Complete Book of Divination _by Calliope Salaria

_Animal Omens for the Beginner _by Niklayrn Gestault

_Omens of All Kinds; What They Mean to You _by Jakal Abasmal

_How to Tell of Things to Come _by Selina Serenatas

_Stories of Omens _by Jolina Hali

Thursday, March 10, Dorm Room,

SOME ANIMAL OMENS:

goats/hares foretell good luck

bat/raven/donkey foretells illness

note: some animal omens mean different things for each country. For instance in the US black cats mean bad luck but in England it means good luck.

Friday, March 11, Library,

I didn't feel the greatest yesterday. I think it had to do with my powers. Dianna said that every so often if there's something upsetting the Earth greatly then I'll feel ill. It's one of the prices of being connected to the earth like we are. There's always a catch.

So I skipped all my classes except Herbology because I had to help my partner with the plant we're taking care of for a project. I feel a lot better today though so I guess nature feels better or whatever. Now I'm copying my friends notes from the classes I missed yesterday:

DIVINATION NOTES:

DIFFERENT UNIQUE WAYS TO DIVINE:

**AEROMANCY: **Using weather to see the future

**ALECTROMANCY: **Write the letters of the alphabet on grains of wheat and feed to a rooster. The order the rooster eats the grains supposedly spells a message for the person to interpret.

**ALOMANCY: **Toss a handful of salt onto a surface and interpret the patterns that appear.

**APANTOMANCY:** Using animal sightings to see the future.

**ASTRAGALOMANCY: **Using dice to see the future. The numbers you get mean something.

**BIBLIOMANCY: **Ask a question, then open a book (perferably a Bible) at a random page and point to a spot. This will answer your question.

**CEROMANCY: **Pour melted wax into a brass bowl and then pour into a bowl filled with water. Interpret the images that form.

**GEOMANCY: **Throw a handful of loose dirt on the ground and interpret images.

**HYDROMANCY: **Using water to see the future.

**MYOMANCY: **Using the appearance, color, and sounds of mice to interpret the future.

**PADOMANCY: **Like palmistry only the soles of the feet are used. (Okay, stinky much?)

**XYLOMANCY**: Interpreting patterns by fallen tree limbs, branches, twigs, or other pieces of wood.

Okay, people in ancient times obviously had a LOT of free time on their hands to come up with all this stuff.

ANCIENT RUNES NOTES:

According to Mandy and Padma they just went over Rune casting. Read chapter in book for instructions.

HISTORY OF MAGIC NOTES:

WITCH PERSECUTION:

Mainly took place in the US early colonies.

Nearly 30,000 innocent people were needlessly killed while only about five wizards were actually killed as wizards avoided the New World. They, unlike Muggles, experienced freedom of speech and were quite happy with their way of life.

Read _The Tragic Irony of Witch Persecution _by Iria Bolten for next week and write 10 inches of parchment summarizing the major events and your thoughts.

Saturday, March 12, Library,

God, it's been so BORING here lately. Quidditch practices are over for Ravenclaw and we have to wait until APRIL for the Quidditch final. Even professional Quidditch hasn't been interesting. England lost it's chance a LONG time ago (so so embarrassing that was...), the US...I won't even go there. Right now I've got money on Ireland to be in the cup.

The only exciting news has been that the Quidditch World Cup is going to be played HERE in England! Maybe if I really beg I can talk Angela into buying me a ticket. I don't have to have someone go with me; I'm perfectly capable of going on my own. Or I could use all the money in my vault and buy a really cheap seat...yeah; it's never going to happen. I'll just have to read about it in _Quidditch Weekly _like I have for the past two years.

Owen can also give me details on it because his Mom is on the committee who is organizing the game since she works for the Magical Games and Sports department at the Ministry. So she automatically gets free tickets for her and her family. How awesome is that?

Other then that though, all it's been is homework, homework, and exams. They're literally sucking all the fun out of being a teenager. The cat toys for Rowena have arrived so she's not bugging Gandalf as much but they still get into the occasional argument. I feel like a Mom sometimes when I break them up. Now I'm off to do yet more homework. Madam Pince should seriously just let me have a room here. I could set up a bed back in the Restricted section...

Sunday, March 13, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish HoM and Transfiguration essay

2) Perfect Charms for quiz Friday

3) Research for Divination essay

4) Latin translation

5) Find out ways to get an owl and cat to get along.

Wednesday, March 16, History of Magic,

Ode to the Homework Pile in My Room

by Jubilee Johanson

_Oh homework pile_

_why must you be so tall?_

_Is there any way_

_I can get you to fall?_

_Can I get you to shrink?_

_Disappear?_

_Apparate?_

_Alas, no._

_You will always be there._

_No matter how much I plead,_

_beg,_

_and stare._

Thursday, March 17, St. Patrick's Day, Great Hall,

Shamrock cookies!

GOOD shamrock cookies.

I love it when the house elves get into festive moods. On Valentines day they had heart shaped cookies for dessert and a out of this world chocolate cake with strawberries on it. Halloween there's candy galore. Easter, we get decorated eggs and jelly beans. Also chocolate bunnies.

I love Hogwarts.

Friday, March 18, Library,

Okay.

Fred and George Weasley are STUDYING.

The world has officially come to an end.

Saturday, March 19, Dorm Room,

I just had to break up another Rowena/Gandalf argument. I tried to let them work it out on their own but honestly it's sort of hard to concentrate on Transfiguration equations when you hear bickering in the background.

There has to be some way to make them get along. Maybe a potion in one of Gandalf's owl treats to make him more agreeable?

Sunday, March 20, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish DADA, Potions, and HoM essays

2) Charms questions at the end of chapter 7

3) Drawing of plant for Herbology

4) Study for Divination and Astronomy tests Thursday, Transfiguration quiz Tuesday

5) Try to relax

6) Try not to yell at Rowena and Gandalf for their annoying bickering.

7) FINISH SLYVIA PLATH JOURNALS!

Monday, March 21, Great Hall, Dinner,

A Hogsmeade visit is scheduled for this Saturday! YES! I will DRAG my study freak friends if I have too because we ALL need a break. Owen and I barely have time to talk anymore. Mandy's been muttering Latin verbs under her breath and Padma has had her nose in a book every time I've seen her this week. Hannah hasn't gossiped in ages which is just plain wrong. I haven't talked to Susan and Justin in like decades. The only time I've seen Anthony and Terry is in class, mealtimes, and the library but we've only talked about class stuff. Sometimes Quidditch but mostly class stuff.

We NEED a break before one of us cracks.

Thursday, March 24, Divination Notes,

Owen, there's going to be a sale at the music store this weekend! It was advertized in Witch Weekly.

_Brilliant! I need study music. Plus the Dracula's just put out their new CD like a week ago._

The who?

_The Dracula's! Amazing rock group that got started a long time ago. They don't do many new CDs anymore. The producer had to BEG them to do this one. _

Why don't they do many CDs anymore?

_Well, they got old for one._

That never stopped that Beatles guy. The group broke up AGES ago and he's still doing tours in the US.

_They also got married and kids and dropped out of the music scene for awhile_.

So this is like a reunion CD?

_Pretty much_.

Hmm...sounds interesting. Can I borrow it later if you get it?

_Sure. It's only fair since you lend me your CDs all the time_.

How'd you know I was going to point that out if you said no?

_Lucky guess._

Saturday, March 26, Hogsmeade, Three Broomsticks,

So I stocked up on study music because exams are coming up in June and I bought a new paint brush because one of my brushes got shredded by Rowena who felt the need to sharpen her claws. Now I'm here in the Three Broomsticks with Owen and we're going over our new CD stash. He just went to order more Butterbeer. Our friends will be here in awhile, they got sidetracked with other stores and rolled their eyes at the two of us when we made a beeline for the music store first.

God, this Butterbeer is AWESOME. Whoever invented this drink was a GENIUS.

Monday, March 28, Divination,

WOW.

I mean WOW.

Never let it be said that Hermione Granger is a pushover. She TOTALLY put Professor Trelawney in her place. That's right: HERMIONE GRANGER talked back to a teacher and then walked out of a class! Weasley and Potter were staring at her like she was an alien the whole time.

Of course Professor Trelawney brushed it off saying she knew it would always happen. HA! She so did NOT. She only said that after Patil and Brown remembered a prediction she made on the first day: "around Easter one of our number will leave us forever".

I'm kind of surprised it took Hermione THIS long to drop this course. I felt like applauding when she walked out.

AUTHOR NOTES: PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 8: April

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME III

CHAPTER 8: APRIL

Friday, April 1, Great Hall, After Classes,

FREEDOM!

NO CLASSES FOR ONE WHOLE WEEK!

At least Easter is good for something because I seriously need this break. Last night I had a dream where I was locked in class for the rest of my life. There were all these skeletons sitting in desks next to me. It was freaky. If that isn't a signal to take a break from classes I don't know what is.

Looks like the teachers still haven't cleaned up the streamers from Fred and George's April Fools Day prank. They set it up so when everyone uncovered the platters of lunch meat the house-elves always serve they exploded and streamers and fireworks exploded around the room. It was fun except for the part where the fireworks startled Rowena and she accidently clawed me when she jumped.

Saturday, April 2, Great Hall,

Vacation my ass. Look at all the work I have to do:

FOR

TRANSFIGURATION: equations at the end of chapter eight. Perfect chapter eight spells for quiz on Tuesday.

CHARMS: Essay on Cheering Charms, one and a half feet of parchment. Read chapter nine and answer questions at the end.

DADA: Non Magical Defense Techniques essay, ten inches long. Read chapter ten and summarize.

POTIONS: Do potion recipe number 213 in book and have ready for class time. Read chapter 38 and answer questions in book. Remember to update potions log.

HOM: New World Magic Laws essay, two feet of parchment.

ASTRONOMY: read the myth of the Sagittarius constellation and summarize. Keep up to date on star movement record.

HERBOLOGY: Go down to Greenhouse and feed assigned plant. Essay on it's growth process, ten inches long.

LATIN: Read beginners Latin book given in class and summarize story in Latin.

DIVINATION: _History of the Crystal Ball _essay, one roll of parchment.

ANCIENT RUNES: Rune translation tablet and write one paragraph about yourself using Scandinavian runes.

HELLO. It's called a vacation for a reason: YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORK! Somebody apparently forgot to tell this to the professors.

Sunday, April 3, Library,

PLANS FOR THIS WEEK:

Monday: finish Transfiguration and Charms homework. Hopefully finish Slyvia Plath's Journals. Get ingredients for potion and set up cauldron for it.

Tuesday: finish DADA and Potions written work. Start potion.

Wednesday: Finish Astronomy and Latin homework. Feed plant in greenhouse.

Thursday: Finish Divination and Runes homework.

Friday: Free day! Have some fun at least. Maybe a mock game of Quidditch?

Thursday, April 7, Library Notes,

Crystalomancy: the art of gazing into the crystal ball.

form of scrying, a method involving gazing into a crystal until images begin to form.

Roman wizards were the ones to come up with crystalomancy and perfected its art. Usually used polished crystals of quartz or beryl since they have the most magical properties.

Saturday, April 9, Dorm Room,

THINGS THAT HAPPENED THIS WEEK:

Absolutely nothing of interest. Got my homework done early but none of my friends had time to play a round of Quidditch so I ended up finishing _The Unabridged Journals of Slyvia Plath_. So, what do I think of Slyvia Plath? Well, she was a pretty good writer. Lot of anger issues though. But considering her life, it's understandable. I'd be concerned if she HADN'T had anger issues. But reading this sort of helps me see where she got all the ideas for _Ariel_ which is her book of poems.

I got letters from home earlier today along with chocolate eggs (yum) and a basket filled with jelly beans, regular dyed eggs, and stuffed rabbit that is so cute! I shared the eggs with my friends but I didn't give up my jelly beans. I LOVE those things.

I'm so glad the Quidditch final is next Saturday, we need some excitement around here.

Monday, April 11, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Okay, THAT'S a little excessive.

I know the Slytherin v.s. Gryffindor rivalry is way more intense then other house rivalries but does Potter need ten people surrounding him at all times? I mean, geez Wood, protective much? But them Marcus Flint is in charge of the Slytherin team so I wouldn't put anything past them.

But still. Ten people? I hope they at least let Potter go to the bathroom on his own for crying out loud.

Tuesday, April 12, Ancient Runes Notes,

Padma, did you hear?

**Hear what?**

There was a fight in the hallway right before the last class!

**No! Seriously?**

No lie.

**Who was it?**

Multiple people apparently. Mainly a group of Slytherins versus a group of Gryffindors. One fourth year Gryffindor and one Slytherin sixth year had to go to the infirmary afterwards thanks to having leaks in their ears due to a spell.

**Wow.**

_What are you two gossiping about? We're in class! Pay attention!_

Mandy, chill out. The Professor is just going over the homework we did last night.

**Yeah, you really need to relax. Did you hear about the fight?**

_Yes, I heard. I think both houses are being completely stupid. It's just QUIDDITCH for crying out loud._

JUST QUIDDITCH! Did she just write that?

**I think she did.**

BLASPHEMY!

_Get over it, J. And PAY ATTENTION!_

Wednesday, April 13, Library (I don't live here, I SWEAR),

Evidently I underestimated house rivalry. Those bodyguards Potter had? COMPLETELY necessary. There have been about three fights that I know of between Gryffindor and Slytherin students and the Slytherins are always trying to trip Potter when he walks into a classroom according to Blaise who doesn't really care about Quidditch but finds watching Quidditch enthused people very amusing.

How Blaise cannot be interested in Quidditch is beyond me but she says it's just not her thing. She's more concerned about her studies instead of a stupid house rivalry. For good reason too because she's decided she wants to be a healer when she graduates and you need top grades to be one.

Glad someone knows what they want to do when they graduate.

Friday, April 15, Library,

There have now been five fights between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Bet the teachers are going to be happy when Quidditch season is over.

Saturday, April 16, Common Room, After Quidditch Final,

GRYFFINDOR WON! SOMEONE FINALLY TOOK THE QUIDDITCH CUP AWAY FROM THE SLYTHERINS! ABOUT DAMN TIME.

Anyway, here's the play by play:

The teams came out when they were called. Flint and Wood shook hands when Madam Hooch told them too (each looking like they were trying to kill each other by grip alone) and then Madam Hooch blew the whistle.

Gryffindor scored first, thanks to Angelina Johnson. Then when she took her victory lap around the stadium Flint smashed into her! He tried to pretend like he didn't see her and Fred threw his Beaters club and the back of Flints head earning both Slytherin and Gryffindor penalty shots. Personally, I say go Fred.

Alicia Spinnet scored the penalty shot for Gryffindor while Flint completely missed his penalty shot (ha, serves him right). Didn't see her my foot. Anyway, Katie Bell caught the Quaffle next after Slytherin missed another shot and would have scored had Montague not GRABBED HER HEAD. His excuse? "I thought it was the Quaffle." Needless to say Gryffindor got another penalty shot which they got making the score thirty to zero.

Slytherin finally scored and there was funny moment when Lee Jordan swore very impressively and Professor McGonagall tried to take away his magic megaphone. I got a picture of it that I'm going to spellotape in here when it's developed. The game started to get downright dirty after that thanks to the Slytherins who were no doubt pissed because their cheating wasn't working. But Gryffindor managed to get the score up to eighty to twenty with them in the lead.

Then it happened: Potter saw the Snitch! He started to race after it but Malfoy stopped him from catching it by PULLING ON THE BROOMSTICKS TAIL! Of all the lowest tactics I've seen him use, this has been the worst. Madam Hooch was pissed at him and gave him the riot act. Professor McGonagal didn't bother telling off Lee for calling Malfoy a Bastard because she was too busy telling the blonde off herself. Yes, I got a picture of that too.

But Malfoys underhanded trick was in vain because the next time the Snitch was spotted Potter managed to knock his hand out of the way and catch it before he did making the final score two hundred and thirty to twenty.

Which just goes to show you cheating never pays off.

Sunday, April 17, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish HoM, Herbology, and Astronomy essay.

2) Potion for class

3) Start studying for finals (no, really)

4) Write letter home

5) Start reading _The Land of Oz. _

6) Take a break sometime.

Monday, April 18, Outside By the Lake,

Everyone is still talking about the Quidditch final. Malfoy has been sulking because of it.

Ha.

Tuesday, April 19, Divination Notes,

I'm sorry Owen, when did Trelawney make the prediction that Gryffindor would win the Quidditch Cup?

_Never._

Just checking.

Wednesday, April 20, Great Hall, Lunch,

How can these teachers make us go to class when it's so nice and warm outside?

I'm beginning to wish I had taken Care of Magical Creatures. Though from what Owen's told me it's gotten kind of boring. All they've been doing is taking care of Flobberworms, whatever those are. Remind me to look them up...

Thursday, April 21, Ancient Runes Notes,

Mandy, what did the Professor say was going to be on the final again?

_Weren't you paying attention?_

I tried. But it's so PRETTY outside! Hogwarts needs to have more outdoor classes.

_You wouldn't be saying that if it were snowing right now._

I would if the professors would let us play in the snow.

_I'm sorry, how old are you again?_

Thirteen. You need to work on your memory, Mandy. Now, about the final?

_Fine. He said we'd have to know all of the basic Scandenavian runes and all the materials that we covered. There will be an oral and a written exam and he'll give us each a tablet to translate._

Geez, not asking for much, is he? Why does there have to be an oral? My pronunciation abilities in other languages suck.

_Just practice and you'll be fine_.

That's what they ALL say.

Friday, April 22, Library,

FLOBBERWORMS:

Worm that lives in damp valley like places. Produce mucus that is sometimes used to thicken potions. Eat lettuce and vegetation.

I'm sorry, WHY is Hagrid bothering with these creatures?

Sunday, April 24, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish HoM, Charms, and Transfiguration essay.

2) Read DADA chapter and summarize.

3) Rune and Latin translations

4) Practice on crystal ball in room and do three "seeings" for three people.

5) Update Potions record book

6) Memorize recipe number 215 for practical this week.

7) REALLY start to study for finals.

8) DO NOT stress about oral in Latin or Runes.

9) Send an owl to Firenze asking for advice on how to make an owl and kitten get along.

Monday, April 25, Dorm Room,

Using my powers on Gandalf and Rowena to make them get along wouldn't be COMPLETELY unethical would it? I mean it's for a good cause: I'll keep my sanity.

Tuesday, April 26, Dorm Room,

LETTER FROM FIRENZE:

_Dear Jubilee,_

_I'm sorry but your powers cannot make animals get along with force. You can use it to persuade them not eat one another but changing their personalities is like how humans change their personalities: it is completely voluntary and only happens through experience._

_Perhaps you should try getting them to talk to one another?_

_Firenze_

One word: DAMN.

Wednesday, April 27, Hallway Bench, Break,

Well EXCUSE ME Percy Weasley for running into you but guess what? Maybe you shouldn't be walking and reading at the same time! You ever think about that, Mr. Smarty pants?

MEN.

Thursday, April 28, History of Magic,

SOME OF MY FAVORITE QUOTES:

"_I believe that whenever we destroy beauty, or subsitute something man-made and artificial for a natural feature of the earth, we have retarded some part of man's spiritual growth_."-Rachel Carson.

"_If you create from the heart, nearly everything works; if from the head, almost nothing_."-Marc Chagall.

"_I prefer drawing to talking. Drawing is faster and allows less room for error_."-Le Corbusier

AUTHOR NOTES: PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9: May

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME III

CHAPTER 9: MAY

Sunday, May 1, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish DADA, Herbology, and Potions essay (no HoM essay! Yippee!)

2) Transfiguration equations at the end of chapter eight

3) Paragraph about your family in Latin

4) Practice Charms for quiz on Friday and oral quiz in Latin Wednesday

5) REALLY study for finals this time

6) Try talking to Gandalf and Rowena about this little feud of theirs.

7) READ SOMETHING THAT DOES NOT RELATE TO SCHOOL!

Monday, May 2, Great Hall, Breakfast,

Way to depress us all Professor Flitwick. He just handed all the Ravenclaws their exam schedule, here's mine:

Monday, June sixth:

Charms: 9AM-11AM

Ancient Runes: 1PM-3PM

Tuesday, June seventh:

History of Magic: 8AM-9:30AM

Potions: 10AM-12:30PM

Herbology: 1:30PM-3PM

Wednesday, June eighth:

Astronomy: midnight

Transfiguration: 9AM to 11AM

DADA: 1PM-3PM

Thursday, June ninth:

Latin: 9AM-11:30AM

Divination: 1PM-3PM

Wait, why does Owen look like he's about to hurl?

Later Monday, May 2, Divination Notes,

Owen, why did you look like you swallowed a cactus this morning?

_I got an owl from my Mum._

Bad news?

_Kingsley asked her to marry him. She said yes_.

AWESOME! Wait, why would that make you green? I thought you liked Shacklebolt now.

_I do._

So why am I the only one thinking congratulations to your Mom are in order?

_I don't know_.

You don't know? Okay, usually you know why you feel stuff like this.

_Well I'm a guy, Jubilee. We aren't as in touch with our feelings as you women_.

No comment. Hey, have you EVER seen anything in that stupid crystal ball we had to buy at the beginning of the year?

_Nope. You?_

Nada. It's a nice doorstop though when I put in on it's stand.

_Really? I've been using mine as a place to drape my ties_.

We should make a book: _One Hundred Uses for the Crystal Ball That Do Not Have Anything To Do With Divination._

_It'll be a best seller._

Friday, May 6, Latin Notes,

Mandy; Padma; you two are good at the psychology thing and Owen has been too preoccupied to ask so I will. You knowhow Owen's Mom and Mr. S are now engaged? Well, he's not entirely happy about it even though he likes Mr. S and thinks they're good for each other. Any ideas about why he's feeling this way? DO NOT TELL OWEN ABOUT THIS! HE WILL KILL ME IF HE FINDS OUT I ASKED YOU!

_Jubilee, we're in LATIN CLASS. Exams are FIVE WHOLE WEEKS AWAY! Let Owen deal with his issues on his own and pay attention! _

**Jubilee, ignore Mandy. She's been uptight since exam schedules came out. I find this intriguing however. Sort of a look into the teenage male pshyche. Could you give a little more info later on out of class?**

_I HAVE NOT been uptight._

No offense, Mandy, but yes you have. Padma, we'll talk more about this during lunch, okay?

**Sure.**

_I HAVE NOT BEEN UPTIGHT!_

Saturday, May 7, Common Room,

Padma thinks that Owen's problem is that he doesn't like the idea of someone possibly replacing the memory of his dad. That kind of actually makes sense. When I was nine, I was afraid I was forgetting my Mother. Somehow my mind blamed Angela for it since she has pretty much been my guardian since I arrived here in merry old England. Hey, I was a kid, okay? I had weird ideas back then. I thought I wanted to be figure skater once for crying out loud.

The result was that I acted sort of bratty to Angela for awhile. Luckily she kind of figured it out and we sorted it out. But maybe that's what Owen is afraid of. Though I doubt he'll act like a brat. Probably just act all sulky and listen to the Dracula's a lot (he listens to them a lot when he's in a Mood).

Not that he's going to admit that's the problem of course. Owen may be well, OWEN. But he's still a GUY. I sort of gently suggested that this might be the problem to him (without mentioning Padma because if I had I would be dead right now) and he just sort of snorted. "That's stupid. As if Kingsley can replace the memory of my Dad.:"

Whatever. I think Mandy is right (don't EVER tell her I said that), this is something Owen needs to work out on his own. I on the other hand have Transfiguration equations calling my name. I swear math exists for the single purpose of torturing me.

Sunday, May 8, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish HoM, Charms, and Transfiguration essay.

2) Read chapter for DADA and summarize/answer questions at the end.

3) Feed plant in greenhouse, sketch it out for stage three of growth process chart.

4) Make up study schedule for exams. STICK TO IT!

5) Come up with bogus ideas for prediction book.

6) Update Potion record book and Astronomy record book.

7) Finish _The Land of Oz._

Monday, May 9, Great Hall, Dinner,

STUDY SCHEDULE:

Mondays: Potions, Astronomy, Transfiguration

Tuesdays: Divination, Ancient Runes, Latin

Wednesdays: Charms, Latin, History of Magic

Thursdays: History of Magic, Herbology, DADA

Friday: Thirty minutes on each subject.

Friday, May 13, Friday the 13th , By the Lake,

Well, THAT was rude.

I went to give chicken to Padfoot like have been for every two weeks or so and he totally brushed me off! Here's what happened:

(I see Padfoot laying down. He's not sleeping just looking and feeling glum.)

ME: Whoa. You look down.

PADFOOT: (Jerks up sharply) What are YOU doing here?

ME: (confused) Uh...bringing you food? Like I always do?

PADFOOT: Oh. (Glomps down on grass again and looks away.) You better go now.

ME: (feeling a little annoyed at brisk tone) Fine. Here. I've got exams to study for anyway. Walk off.

THERE! See! Total brush off! What was that about? It wasn't me, I didn't do anything to him. I've only been bringing food to him from the house-elves every two weeks so he doesn't starve. At the risk of expulsion, may I point out.

Ungrateful jerk.

If I didn't know any better I'd say he's an Animagus and that's really a guy sulking in the forest. But I've seen the list of registered Animagi and none of them turn into dogs. So Padfoot is a dog. A weird dog who needs to learn how to say thank you, but a dog nonetheless.

Whoa...I just sounded like Angela for a minute there...

Saturday, May 14, Library,

Owen says that I probably just caught Padfoot at a bad time on Friday.

That still doesn't excuse him from not saying thank you.

Sunday, May 15, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Finish Potions and HoM essay

2) Read chapter nine and answer questions at the end for Transfiguration.

3) Rune translation

5) Latin paragraph

6) STUDY FOR EXAMS

7) Practice for Latin quiz on Friday

8) Take a break from schoolwork

9) Start _The Bell Jar. _

Monday, May 16, Great Hall, Breakfast,

A Hogsmeade weekend!

YES!

Just the break I was looking for! Now, how to tear Mandy away from her precious study table...

Friday, May 20, History of Magic Notes,

Mandy, you are coming to Hogsmeade with us, RIGHT?

_Jubilee, I have a TON of stuff I need to do. So do you, for that matter._

Girl, do the words MENTAL BREAK DOWN mean anything to you?

_What?_

It's a Muggle term. People can seriously crack if they have too much stress. Once when I was 10 Grandfather had this important business party that he asked Angela to plan. By the time the party came she was THIS close to losing it. You, my friend, are showing the same symptoms she did.

_Oh I am, am I?_

Yup. You're more irritable then usual, you have a twitching eye, headaches, and random blow-ups.

_My eye is SO NOT twitching_.

It was earlier.

_It was NOT_.

It was-oh, I am NOT getting into to this. The point is YOU NEED A BREAK. I'll drag you by force if I have too. I'll get the guys to help me.

_Oh fine. I'll go. But I'll glare at you the entire time._

Whatever makes you happy.

Saturday, May 21, Hogsmeade, Three Broomsticks,

We did it!

We managed to get Mandy here for a drink of Butterbeer . Of course it was only after Padma, Owen, Hannah, Terry, Anthony, Susan, and I all ganged up on her and bugged her to death. Yes, I called in reinforcements. I'm adult enough to admit when I need help.

The music had another one of those sales going on. One Knut for one CD. So Owen and I went a little nuts with our spare change. It was worth it though. I got HOURS of study music. Most of which are groups I've never even heard of. Of course those are usually the best kind. We're listening to one of my finds right now. It's by a group called the Hobgoblins. They sound sort of garage bandish mixed in with sixties soul music if that counts as anything.

Sunday, May 22, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Keep Mandy from losing it before exams.

2) Finish DADA and HoM essays

3) Transfiguration equations.

4) Perfect Charms for chapter 19 quiz

5) Practice for oral quiz in Latin

6) Astronomy record update

7) Study for exams.

8) Try to keep brain intact for exams.

9) Go on homework strike the minute classes end.

Friday, May 27, Common Room,

THINGS THAT HAPPENED THIS WEEK:

Rowena pounced on Gandalf when he was perched quietly on my desk chair. Had to break up their fight and got scratched accidently for my trouble. Next time I'll just let them kill each other.

FINALLY finished _The Land of Oz _and _The Bell Jar_. Bell Jar slightly depressing but good. Land of Oz much better then movie.

Decided that the Hobgoblins have a good study vibe; got yelled at for playing them too loudly in the common room and lost five points for Ravenclaw.

Owen's Mom sent letter saying she and Mr. S aren't getting married for at least a year because they want to wait and see what happens with something about Mr. S's job. Cheered Owen up somewhat.

Mandy yelled at me for no apparent reason twice this week.

Professor said my Latin accent sounds decent! I may get an E in class after all!

Studied. A LOT.

Finished pastel drawing of Great Hall interiors.

Got postcard from Jessie who went on family trip for a week in Paris. Spellotaped below.

_Bonjour, Jubes!_

_Paris is wicked! Mum, Dad, my sister, and I went up the Eiffel Tower yesterday and saw EVERYTHING! I also had the french version of the hot dog: poking a hole in a long baguette, putting the hot dog inside it, and then pouring ketchup and whatever inside. Very interesting._

_Hope your exams go well and your not studying TOO much. Your young, have some fun for crying out loud._

_I'll see you when you get back from school in June._

_Au revoir, Jessie _

When I graduate I'm getting out of England and going on a trip around Europe. Paris is going to be one of my first stops.

Sunday, May 29, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

NOTHING!

I finished my homework Friday night and I am taking today through Saturday off. No studying for exams in that time. I'll then do a review on Sunday and each night and morning before.

So this week NO STUDYING! ONLY HOMEWORK.

AUTHOR NOTES: PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Epilogue: June

THE DIARY OF A WITCH, VOLUME III

EPILOGUE: JUNE

Wednesday, June 1, Common Room,

Clearly I am the only Ravenclaw taking a break. IT IS SO FREAKING QUIET!

Seriously, Madam Pince would be impressed.

This is supposed to be a COMMON ROOM. You know what you're supposed to do in common rooms? HAVE FUN! TALK TO PEOPLE. SOCIALIZE. Not STUDY all the freaking time! At least that's what I've heard from the pets who belong to people from other houses.

But no. Ravenclaw has to be all studious.

What was the Sorting Hat thinking when it sorted me into this house? Yes, I like learning and knowing stuff but I'm LOUD. I can't stand studying without music. I like bright and lively things and sometimes when I'm bored enough I'll do something outrageous just to make something happen. I am not above playing pranks to accomplish this. So just how did I get sorted into this quiet, studious, and somewhat serious house?

I think it's because I don't fit the criteria of all the other houses. I'm practically the opposite of everything Slytherin stands for. Not just the whole being a Muggleborn thing either. I'm sort of ambitious, I mean I want to be an artist. But I don't want to be world famous. I just want to create stuff for a living because it's what I'm good at and I enjoy it. I'm not into power either, I prefer letting other people handle all the pressure of being a leader and freely admit it. Not that I'm going to saddle them with all the work because that's unfair. I just don't want to be the one who has to decide like who goes into battle or die or anything like that. I couldn't handle it.

While I'm not a complete coward I don't go out of my way to do daring things like Gryffindors. Plus, they seem to rush a lot into stuff. I prefer to think things through, weigh my options and go from there. Because rushing headlong into something is just plain stupid.

Hannah and Susan have often expressed surprise that I'm not a Hufflepuff because they say I would fit in great over there. Yes, I'm pretty loyal, I hate it when people insult my friends but honestly? I'm not hardworking. I procrastinate all the time. Hell, I've turned procrastination into an art form. I care about my grades but if I get anything like an A I deal with it and tell myself I'll do better next time.

I think I'm here by default. Ravenclaw just happened to be the house I fit in the most because I'm not completely like any of the houses. Though honestly I don't think anyone is completely like the house they are in. Owen has several Ravenclaw qualities and he's pretty brave. Padma has some Gryffindor qualities like her twin Parvati. Honestly I think this house thing is kind of silly. Why couldn't the school have just had separate rooms for everyone like we do here in Ravenclaw?

But then there wouldn't be any Quidditch...

Sunday, June 5, Dorm Room,

I am studying here in my room because at least here I can blast the Donnas and not get yelled at. Thank God Ravenclaws have their own rooms. I don't think I could handle sharing a room with Turpin, Padma, and Mandy.

Besides, where would I have put all my books, CDs, and art supplies?

I don't know how the Gryffindors do it.

Monday, June 6, Great Hall, Lunch,

EXAM TAKEN: Charms

WHAT WAS ON THERE: practical over Cheering Charms. Written that was so easy it wasn't funny.

HARDEST THING: nothing.

EXPECTED EXAM GRADE: O

EXPECTED CLASS GRADE: O

Later Monday, June 6, Great Hall, After Ancient Runes,

EXAM TAKEN: Ancient Runes

WHAT WAS ON THERE: one hour devoted to written text with translation stuff and questions on the history of runes. Practical where we had to translate a tablet.

HARDEST THING: Translating the tablet. Some of the letters were scratched up so I had to make sure I was seeing the right rune.

EXPECTED EXAM GRADE: E

EXPECTED CLASS GRADE: either O or E, depends on how I did on final.

EIGHT EXAMS TO GO!

Tuesday, June 7, Potions Classroom, Hallway,

EXAM TAKEN: History of Magic

WHAT WAS ON THERE: written over boring history facts.

HARDEST THING: not falling asleep

EXPECTED EXAM GRADE: O

EXPECTED CLASS GRADE: O

Later Tuesday, June 7, Great Hall, Lunch,

EXAM TAKEN: Potions

WHAT WAS ON THERE: practical. Had to make a Confusing Concoction.

HARDEST THING: Not letting the fumes confuse me. I wrote down each step I did in case I felt like I forgot a step. I still think it was a shade off.

EXPECTED EXAM GRADE: E

EXPECTED CLASS GRADE: E

Later Tuesday, June 7, Library (my second home),

EXAM TAKEN: Herbology

WHAT WAS ON THERE: written test for one hour. Then Professor Sprout called us up one by one to identify various plants.

HARDEST THING: closing off my Wild Magic so I couldn't hear them speak or use it to cheat. It was TOO silent. I've grown used to hearing plants and animals speak in my head. Which sounds really weird now that I write that.

EXPECTED EXAM GRADE: O

EXPECTED CLASS GRADE: O

FIVE EXAMS TO GO!

Wednesday, June 8, Great Hall, Breakfast,

EXAM TAKEN AT MIDNIGHT: Astronomy

WHAT WAS ON THERE: written over myths of stars.

HARDEST THING: Staying awake.

EXPECTED EXAM GRADE: O

EXPECTED CLASS GRADE: O

Later Wednesday, June 8, Great Hall, Lunch,

EXAM TAKEN: Transfiguration

WHAT WAS ON THERE: written for one hour and then practical over turning a teapot into a tortoise.

HARDEST THING: the damn math.

EXPECTED EXAM GRADE: E

EXPECTED CLASS GRADE: E

Later Wednesday, June 8, After DADA exam,

I feel amazingly proud of myself.

For our DADA exam Professor Lupin put together a practical that was sort of like a obstacle course. At the end of it we had to go into a trunk and battle a boggart.

I did pretty well I think. Then I got to the boggart part and like last time my parents appeared and started to tell me how disappointed in me they were for being a witch. But this time I stood there and looked at them. Really looked at them. They weren't Mom and Dad. They were all wrong. Besides, my parents are dead. They're not ghosts as far as I know.

So I stood up straight and looked at them straight in the eye and said calmly, "You are not my parents. They are dead and I'm sure they're happy I'm okay." Then I shouted the Riddiculus Charm and they suddenly started doing a goofy Cabaret-like dance like my REAL parents used to do when they were alive.

Professor Lupin said he was very proud of me when I got out of the trunk and I just grinned. Because you know what? I bet Mom and Dad ARE proud of me. They would have LOVED the wizard world too. Had they lived and I gone to a wizard school in the US they would have not only supported me but would have found as many opportunities to visit me as possible.

The fact that I now get this kind of feels more important then the fact that Professor Lupin pulled me aside afterwards and informed me I was getting an O on my exam.

EXAM GRADE: O

EXPECTED CLASS GRADE: O

TWO MORE EXAMS TO GO!

Thursday, June 9, Great Hall, Lunch,

EXAM TAKEN: Latin

WHAT WAS ON THERE: written test and oral test

HARDEST THING: Making my Latin sound like actual Latin and not French.

EXPECTED EXAM GRADE: E+

EXPECTED CLASS GRADE: E

Later Thursday, June 9, After Divination Exam,

THAT was the lamest exam. I can't believe I studied for THAT.

All Professor Trelawney had us do was look into her crystal ball and tell her what we saw. Since I've seen about zilch in any crystal ball I made stuff up. I said I saw Sirius Black and he was escaping the Ministry and that he'll never get caught.

I don't think she believed me. Though I don't know why. It's almost been a year since he escaped Azkaban and they haven't caught him yet so it's entirely possible that he may not get caught. I mean look at our Minister!

Mandy says I should drop Divination and take Arithmacy instead but you know what? I'd rather deal with Trelawney then all those numbers and diagrams. At least Trelawney's entertaining.

EXPECTED EXAM GRADE: E

EXPECTED CLASS GRADE: E

EXAMS ARE OVER!

Later Thursday, June 9, Common Room,

Oh, this is SO NOT GOING TO HAPPEN.

The Ministry of Magic, idiots that they are, sentenced Buckbeak to death in the appeal. I just got the letter from Hagrid telling me so. I should have known this was going to happen the minute I saw that freaky dude with the ax in the courtyard. But like a naive thirteen year old I believed the government would be fair and realize that they made a mistake. What the hell was I thinking?

Well, I'm not allowing it.

Buckbeak is not dangerous! What he did to Malfoy was totally deserved. The execution is supposed to take place tonight. So I'm going to shape-shift into a crow and fly down to Hagrid's hut. I'm going to wait until The Minister and the executioner dude SEE Buckbeak and when they move to have Hagrid sign paper (which you KNOW they'll have him do, it's the GOVERNMENT, there always has to be paperwork) I'm going to set Buckbeak free and tell him to run for hills. That way Hagrid won't get accused of setting him free later on.

Okay, not a really thought out plan but I can make it work.

I have to make it work. Buckbeaks' life depends on it.

Why am I putting more pressure on myself?

Late Thursday, June 9, Dorm Room,

Okay, THAT was weird.

Buckbeak is free. Only I'm not the one who set him free. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger did. I'm also sure Ron Weasley was around somewhere because those three are almost always together. But I'm not entirely sure about what I saw because it doesn't really make sense. Because I could have sworn I saw TWO Harry Potter's and TWO Hermione Grangers.

But that's impossible. Right?

I'm pretty sure there isn't a spell that doubles people...I would have heard of it I'm sure.

Okay, let me back up and tell you what happened.

So around five or so I shape-shifted into a crow. Why a crow? Well, there are a TON of them around Hogwarts and they love hanging out around Hagrids because he feeds them a lot. So I figured I would blend in better that way. I flew down there and waited around for the Minister to show up. I passed the time chatting with crows who were curious about why I was there and I tried to explain it in a way they would understand. Then when I mentioned freeing Buckbeak they were like, "Great! Now he won't try to eat us anymore!"

So I got down there and who should I see going into Hagrids Hut but Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Honestly I wasn't surprised, I mean they're friends of Hagrids and Hermione's been helping him with Buckbeak's case. Fat lot of good it did.

That was not the weird thing. The weird thing happened when the Minister, Headmaster D, and that ax carrying dude (I think they said his name was Macnair or whatever) came to the house. Hagrid had the three Gryffindors go out the back way and they hid for awhile behind those huge pumpkins and then ran off in the direction of the Womping Willow. Just as I watched them run off HARRY POTTER and HERMIONE GRANGER came down FROM THE WOODS. WHICH IS IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION. See my confusion?

How could they have gone one way and then suddenly appear a few seconds later coming from another direction? Am I going crazy or something? But they got Buckbeak loose and saved me the trouble of shape-shifting and doing it myself. Buckbeak hesitated a bit but I told him to go with them and he relented after Hermione offered him dead ferrets. Animals. You ever need them to do anything, offer food.

I'm still trying to figure out how they were there at all when they went the other way...but you know what? It really doesn't matter. Buckbeak is free and Hagrid won't get blamed for it. If I keep thinking about this my head will explode. Everything worked out, that's the important thing. I also did not mean to land on the Ministers boiler hat that one time. Honest.

Friday, June 10, Hogsmeade, Three Broomsticks,

Lupin is a WEREWOLF. THAT is what was up with his aura! Duh.

That's still no excuse for making him resign. I mean so he's a werewolf. Big whoop. That only makes him unable to teach three days a month. He's a perfectly capable teacher the rest of the time. But NO, Snape had to go blab to the Slytherins who of course blabed to their parents who don't want "such a creature" teaching their precious brats.

So now we're short a DADA professor for next year. AGAIN.

Prejudice is so stupid.

That's not the only news though. The Ministry had Sirius Black in their grasp last night and HE ESCAPED AGAIN! They so need to beef up their security. But maybe now that he's away they'll take away those damn Dementors. That would be a plus.

I still can't believe we have to lose one of the best DADA teachers we've ever had just because of something that isn't even really his fault. Adults are so stupid.

Sunday, June 12, Great Hall, Breakfast,

THINGS TO DO:

1) Start to pack up cloths, books, CDs, and art supplies.

2) Inventory of stuff and make sure I don't forget it.

3) Cat carrier for Rowena! Order one!

4) Relax! Have fun! Do not stress about grades!

Monday, June 13, Great Hall, Breakfast,

I don't believe this. Look at the letter Angela sent:

_Dear Jubilee,_

_I hope you're enjoying your last week at school. Since you complained last summer about being bored I signed you up for two art classes taking place over at the local community center. You'll be taking pottery and oil painting. I've all ready gotten the supplies they said you'll need._

_Now don't make that face I know that you're making. I'm sure you'll enjoy them. If not, you can quit before July 10. After July 10 your grandfather won't get a refund. I'll see you when you arrive back._

_Sincerely,_

_Angela_

ART CLASSES! Can you believe this? Did she even ask me? NO!

Geez, whatever happened to common courtesy?

Wednesday, June 15, Forbidden Forest,

PADFOOT'S GONE!

I'm serious! He's vanished! I can't find him anywhere and I've been calling for ages! I've asked the trees and they've said they haven't seen him for a few days. Neither have any of the animals!

I guess he finally got tired of hanging around here. Even though he was totally ungrateful I sort of miss him. He was the only one who appreciated the corny knock-knock jokes I learned from Dad.

Friday, June 17, Great Hall, Breakfast,

CLASS AND EXAM GRADES FOR:

POTIONS CLASS: E EXAM: E

TRANSFIGURATION CLASS: E EXAM: E

HERBOLOGY CLASS: O EXAM: O

DADA CLASS: O EXAM: O

CHARMS CLASS: O EXAM: O

ASTRONOMY CLASS: O EXAM: O

HISTORY OF MAGIC CLASS: E EXAM: O

ANCIENT RUNES CLASS: O EXAM: E

LATIN CLASS: E EXAM: O

DIVINATION: E EXAM: A

Trelawney gave me an A on my exam! What's that about?

Saturday, June 18, Hogwarts Express,

I never found Padfoot.

Owen says that he's probably fine but still, I feel bad. I mean, I never even got to say good-bye to him before he left. I didn't even know he was going to leave! I'm a Wild Mage, I should know this stuff!

But I had no clue that he was going to leave.

Whatever. It's Padfoot's business where he wants to live. Hogwarts not good enough for him? Fine. Let him find someone else to bring him chicken.

In the meantime I am going to celebrate the fact that SUMMER VACATION HAS ARRIVED!

YIPPEE!

AUTHOR NOTES: It's finally done! Thank you to the few people who actually reviewed this. Now I can start typing up Volume IV which is going to be even longer then this. In the meantime, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
